Fils de Zaibacher
by Azzarine
Summary: Folken de Fanel ou sa vie dix ans avant la grande guerre de Gaïa. Histoire une peu tordue mais c normal, j'aime ca, lol ! Pas de yaoi. Folken & OC. FIC TERMINEE !
1. Chapitre 01

Voilà ma premiere fic sur Escaflowne, une serie supra formidable !

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartienent pas, malheureusement, sauf ceux qui ont été rajoutés, ceux-là par contre, pas touche, ce sont les miens !! lol

**

* * *

**

****

**Chapitre 1 : Une courageuse décision**

****

**- Naya ! s'exclama soudain Enna. Naya, tu rentres, il est tard !**

**- Oui Enna, répondit-je avec un soupir.**

**Ma grande sœur Enna, âgée de vingt-sept ans, faisait office de mère et de père quand ceux-ci partaient travailler au palais où ils étaient, pour ma mère, Dame de Compagnie de la Princesse Élise et pour mon père, Conseiller du Roi.**

**- Naya !**

**- Ca va ! répliquais-je en faisant de grands gestes en direction de ma sœur qui attendait au balcon de notre maison.**

**Cette maison, grande bâtisse de briques rouges, se tenait aux abords de la ville, tout près de la plage. C'est sur cette plage que je me tenais, entourée de douze de mes compagnons d'école, amis de toujours.**

**- Naya, dit Ebra, ma meilleur amie. Tu devrais rentrer sinon ta sœur va nous piquer une crise.**

**Je soupira puis me leva, secoua ma tunique beige pour en faire tomber le sable puis, après avoir dit au revoir à mes amis, je remonta en courant les interminables escaliers qui menaient à la ville.**

**- Me voilà ! claironnais-je en entrant dans la maison.**

**- C'est pas trop tôt, répondit Enna en sortant du salon. Tu as remarqué qu'il faisait déjà nuit au moins ? Tu sais bien que papa et maman ne veulent pas te savoir dehors après la tombée de la nuit. Il y a plein d'ivrognes sur la plage le soir.**

**- Et alors ? répliquais-je. Je sait me battre, j'ai appris à manier l'épée…**

**- Oui, il y a quatre ans, répondit Enna, agacée. Maintenant, va te changer, nous passons à table dans une heure !**

**Et elle fit volte face et retourna dans le salon.**

**Je soupira puis grimpa lentement l'escalier de chêne qui craquait sous mes pas. Quand je parvint en haut, je tourna à droite et ouvrit une porte.**

**- Pffuuu, fit-je en me laissant tomber sur le lit.**

**Je me retourna sur le dos et inspecta cette chambre que j'avais maintes et maintes fois modifiée au grés de mes caprices, faisant enrager mes parents. Pour l'instant, cela faisait un mois que je n'avais pas eut l'envie de changer les meubles de place.**

**Mes yeux se posèrent sur la porte où la gravure d'un Dragon terrestre me regardait avec ses yeux rouges.**

**Avec son poitrail en relief et sa gueule ouverte hérissée de dents, on avait l'impression qu'il allait cracher un jet de flammes d'un instant à l'autre.**

**Je tourna la tête à droite et glissa un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. La Lune avec sa sœur, la Lune des Illusions, était suspendue dans le ciel bleu foncé.**

**Je me retourna sur le ventre et parcouru ma chambre du regard. A droite de la porte, sous la fenêtre, se trouvait mon bureau avec un petit siège devant. Plus loin sur la droite, une immense armoire avait pris ses marques, renfermant des quantités de robes que je n'avait dû mettre qu'une fois et encore. Je n'était pas très robes mais plutôt habits de garçons soit pantalon bouffant au-dessous des genoux, hautes bottes de cuir, chemise et longue veste serrée à la taille pour les grand jours et la même tenue sans la veste pour les autres jours. Pour les grand jours, je fixait même autour de ma taille, par-dessus la veste fermée, mon épée. Cette épée était ma fierté. Elle m'avait été offerte par la Princesse Marlène à mes douze ans, juste après son mariage avec le Duc de Fleid et hélas, juste avant sa mort, il y a deux ans. **

**La garde de l'épée en or arborait le cou et la tête d'un Dragon terrestre. Les pattes avant, griffues et écaillées se refermaient sur la lame comme si elles la tenaient en place. Subjuguée par la beauté du reptile, j'en avait finit par en faire ma passion et depuis, des Dragons en tous genres ornaient ma chambre et commençaient à s'étaler dans le reste de la maison.**

**A côté de l'armoire, il y avait une longue étagère qui courait sur les trois autres murs de la chambre, rejoignant la porte par la gauche et enjambant la fenêtre.**

**Sur cette étagère s'alignaient des représentations de Dragons miniatures, plus ou moins réussies. J'en avais des centaines, des petites et des grosses de toutes matière en passant par le dessus de lit et la gigantesque peluche qui roupillait sur l'armoire.**

**Mon plus grand rêve serait de pouvoir en affronter un et si possible, le tuer afin de rapporter sa Drag-Enérgiste comme trophée. Hélas, je vis dans un pays où il n'y a pas de Dragons. Pour cela, il me faudrait me rendre à Fanélia, mais le chemin est long et très cher.**

**- Naya ! s'écria ma sœur depuis le bas de l'escalier. A table !**

**Je retomba brutalement de mon nuage et me laissa glisser de mon lit en soupirant. J'atterrit à genoux sur le sol et me releva aussitôt.**

**- Aïe ! m'exclamais-je en me mettant sur mes pieds.**

**Je me baissa et souleva le couvre-lit. Mon épée m'apparut alors, engoncée dans son fourreau en peau de Dragon.**

**Je m'en saisit délicatement et la posa sur le lit. Le dernière fois qu'elle m'avait servie remontait à quatre années, lorsque qu'un des Chevaliers Célestes du palais avait bien voulu m'enseigner l'art de l'escrime, trouvant amusant qu'une petite fille que j'étais à l'époque du haut de mes douze ans, veuille savoir se battre à l'épée alors qu'elle bénéficiait d'une position sociale qui lui permettait d'avoir autant de gardes qu'elle voulait. Néanmoins, un jour, je l'avais surprit et moi aussi par la même occasion. **

**Le Chevalier Céleste qui jouait le rôle de mon professeur avait, un soir, tenu à présenter mes progrès devant le Roi en personne. J'avait stupéfié tout le monde en battant deux Chevaliers sur trois, le troisième étant le non moins célèbre Allen Shézar, un homme passé Maître dans l'art de l'escrime après avoir été formé par Vargas, le plus grand sabreur de tous les temps.**

**Mon duel contre lui n'avait duré que quelques minutes mais je ne m'était jamais autant amusée ni instruite. Alors que je parais ses coups, je prenais note de sa posture, comme il plaçait ses jambes et son bras gauche pour faire contre-poids.**

**J'en avait appris plus que jamais et le lendemain, mon professeur en avait été surprit. Il m'avait alors appris que le Roi avait demandé à ce que ces amusements cessent et j'en avait été très déçue.**

**C'est ce jour-là que la Princesse Marlène m'avait fait cadeau de cette épée. Elle m'avait alors interpellée quelques secondes avant de monter dans le vaisseau qui l'emmènerait à Fleid, quelques minutes après son mariage.**

**J'en avait été tellement heureuse que je lui avait sauté au cou, provoquant l'hilarité parmi l'assemblée et une moue etrange sur la grosse figure du Roi Aston. Puis, très embarrassée, je m'était réfugiée dans les jupes de ma mère, mon cadeau précieusement serré contre moi.**

**Aujourd'hui, la Princesse Marlène est morte, cela fait deux ans mais, grâce à cette épée, elle vit dans mon esprit.**

**- Naya !**

**J'entendît alors les pas de ma sœur dans les escaliers et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle avait l'air furieuse.**

**- Cela fait deux fois que j'appelle, serais-tu sourde ? dit-elle, les poings sur les hanches.**

**- Non, je viens, mais j'ai remit la main sur mon épée, tu sais, celle que la Princesse Marlène m'avait offerte.**

**Le visage de ma sœur devint alors blême et je su que je n'avais pas abordé le bon sujet.**

**Enna avait été la confidente de la Princesse Marlène. La jeune Princesse lui disait tout, et inversement. Elles étaient comme sœurs et quand Enna avait apprit la mort de la Princesse, elle avait mit plusieurs semaines à s'en remettre.**

**- Excuses-moi… bafouillais-je en regardant Enna essayer de se recomposer un visage. Je ne voulais pas…**

**- Ce n'est rien, descends dîner, répondit Enna en sortant de la chambre en laissant la porte ouverte.**

**Une fois Enna partie, je me frappa le front en me traitant d'idiote. Puis je rangea l'épée sur mon bureau et descendit dîner.**

**A la salle à manger, je ne trouva que la servante qui attendait.**

**- Où est ma sœur ? lui demandais-je en m'asseyant à ma place.**

**- Miss Enna a déjà dîné, m'informa la servante en s'inclinant. Puis-je me retirer ?**

**Je hocha la tête puis dîna tranquillement, dans un silence à couper au couteau.**

**Mon repas terminé, je remonta dans ma chambre et saisit mon épée. Je la regarda un instant puis la tira de son fourreau.**

**Je fit quelques mouvements et soudain, j'eut une illumination. Oui, c'était décidé, j'allait briser ma cagnotte et prendre un billet pour un vaisseau jusqu'à Fanélia où je trouverais un Dragon à combattre.**

**Cette idée était complètement folle mais je mis néanmoins mon plan au point la nuit durant.**

**Le lendemain, au repas de midi, j'en fit part à mes parents qui poussèrent des hauts cris. Enna me traita de gamine déraisonnable et ma mère enchaîna :**

**- Naya, tu n'a que seize ans, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte du danger que tu encoures ? Un voyage jusqu'à Fanélia te coûtera au moins le double de toutes tes économies et tu n'es même pas sure d'arriver à destination saine et sauve.**

**- Je m'en contrefiche, maman, répondis-je. J'ai huit cent pièces d'or. Cela me fait exactement un aller vers Fanélia.**

**- Et pour le retour ? me demanda mon père.**

**- Je me débrouillerais, répondis-je. Mais j'ai bien l'intention d'aller affronter et tuer ce Dragon. C'est mon plus grand rêve. Je veux ramener une Drag-Enérgiste qui me servira à piloter mon Guymelef, plus tard, quand j'entrerais chez les Chevalier Célestes.**

**Il y eut ensuite un silence pesant dans la salle à manger et mon père dit :**

**- Bien... Naya, je ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce que tu partes. Si c'est ton choix. Mais réfléchit bien quand même.**

**- C'est tout réfléchit papa, répondit-je avec un sourire. Une fois là-bas, je me mettrais aussitôt à la recherche d'un Dragon. D'abord, je l'observerais pendant quelques jours, histoire de connaître ses préférences question alimentation puis je le provoquerais.**

**- Tout ceci me fait affreusement peur, dit ma mère en frissonnant.**

**- Ne t'en fait pas maman, répondit-je en lui prenant la main. Je sais ce que je fait.**

**- Je l'espère, dit ma mère. Et quand comptes-tu partir ?**

**- Juste à la fin de l'école, répondis-je sans hésiter.**

**- Mais ? C'est dans une semaine, dit ma sœur.**

**- Tu es sure de vouloir partir si tôt ? me demanda mon père.**

**Je hocha la tête d'un air décidé puis quitta la pièce.**

**La semaine s'écoula lentement et en même temps rapidement. Bientôt, toute l'école fut au courant et on me souhaitait bonne chance toutes les cinq minutes. Mais pas tout le monde. Certains me traitaient de stupide, d'autres me disaient qu'ils allaient me suivre avec une boite pour ramasser mes cendres quand le Dragon m'aura grillée ou mes morceaux une fois qu'il m'aura déchiquetée avec ses dents tranchantes comme des rasoirs.**

**Je leur répondait avec franchise que je reviendrais victorieuse et que ce serait mon plus grand défi.**

**- Samedi, dis-je ce matin-là en regardant le plafond de ma chambre.**

**Je venait de me réveiller. La veille, notre professeur nous avait laissé partir en nous souhaitant de bonnes vacances.**

**Dans quelques heures, un vaisseau pour Fanélia quittera le port de Pallas et je serais à son bord.**

**C'était un vaisseau marchand qui ne prenait normalement pas de passagers mais la Princesse Élise avait légèrement insisté auprès du capitaine du vaisseau pour qu'il me prenne à son bord avec deux garçons de mon âge partant travailler à Fanélia.**

**- Naya, dit la voix de ma mère à travers la porte. Allez debout, c'est le grand jour.**

**Je sentais à sa voix qu'elle souriait mais aussi qu'elle mourrait de peur.**

**Je la comprenait parfaitement car moi aussi la peur me tordait les entrailles. Mais maintenant que j'avais convaincu tout le monde que je reviendrais avec cette Drag-Enérgiste, il n'était plus question de faire demi-tour.**

**Je me leva donc et avisa ma tenue des grand jours.**

**Mon pantalon bouffant noir, la chemise blanche, les bottes en cuir de Dragon brun et la veste noire, cintrée, m'attendait patiemment sur une chaise.**

**J'ôta ma chemise de nuit et enfila le pantalon puis la chemise.**

**Quand je ferma la chemise, j'avisa ma poitrine bombée dans le grand miroir de plein pied.**

**Une fois refermée, la chemise la cachait parfaitement et la veste serrée par-dessus l'aplatissait presque entièrement, me faisant ressembler à un garçon au torse musclé.**

**Mes cheveux bruns normalement longs avaient été coupés au carré, juste sur les épaules.**

**D'un geste rapide et précis, je les attacha et les remonta sous une casquette noire.**

**J'était entrain de m'admirer dans le miroir quand Ebra, ma meilleure amie, débarqua dans ma chambre.**

**- Mon Dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle en me voyant. C'est bien toi Naya ?**

**- Hé oui, dis-je en souriant tout en ôtant ma casquette. C'est mieux comme ça ?**

**- Nettement, dit Ebra. Avec la casquette, on dirait vraiment un garçon. Il suffirait juste que tu forces un peu ta voix et ni vu ni connu.**

**- Merci, répondis-je en lui souriant. Tiens, tu me donnes mon épée, sur le bureau ?**

**Ebra se retourna et saisit délicatement l'épée à la garde en or.**

**- C'est une épée de grande valeur, dit-elle en me tendant l'arme. Taches d'en faire bon usage.**

**- Ne t'en fait pas, répondit-je en fixant l'épée à ma taille, par-dessus ma veste serrée.**

**- Maintenant, met ta casquette, me dit Ebra.**

**Je m'exécuta et elle se mit a rire.**

**- Si je ne te connaissait pas aussi bien, je t'aurais vraiment prise pour un garçon. Mais où est donc passée cette poitrine qui faisait ta fierté ?**

**- T'inquiètes pas, répondit-je en ôtant la casquette. Elle est bien toujours là. Délicatement serrée sous la veste.**

**Ebra me sourit puis me prit le bras et nous descendîmes dans le salon.**

**- Mon Dieu, dit ma mère en me voyant. Est-ce vraiment ma fille ?**

**- Hé oui maman, c'est bien moi, répondit-je en lui souriant.**

**- La famille royale te souhaite bonne chance, me dit mon père. Tiens ma fille, ajouta-t-il en me tendant une chaîne en argent massif.**

**- Mais c'était à grand-père, dis-je en la prenant délicatement.**

**- Oui, mais regardes donc le pendentif, me suggéra mon père.**

**- Oh, un éclat de Drag-Enérgiste ! m'exclamais-je en souriant. Cela veut-il dire que grand-père a…**

**- Hé oui, répondit mon père en souriant. Mon père a affronté et tué un Dragon dans sa jeunesse. Il n'a pu ramener que cet éclat de pierre car celle-ci a été détruite par le Dragon lui-même alors qu'il agonisait. Mais je te raconterais cette histoire quand tu reviendra avec, bien calée dans une poche, ta Drag-Enérgiste.**

**- Naya, dit alors ma mère. La Princesse Élise m'a fait savoir hier que le Roi avait émis le fait de te prendre parmi les Chevaliers Célestes, lors de ton retour. Mais, pour cela, il te faut revenir victorieuse et non blessée.**

**- Mais maman, dit Enna. Cela reviendrait à transgresser plusieurs règlements royaux.**

**- Et alors ? dit-je, heureuse. Tu ne va pas quand même pas me briser ma joie, Enna ? C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, mon plus grand rêve va enfin se réaliser. Et je vous promet, papa, maman et Astria en entier, que je reviendrais avec cette Drag-Enérgiste avant même que vous ayez commencé à vous ennuyer de moi !**

**Et je leva le bras avec la chaîne et le pendentif dans la main.**

**Deux heures plus tard, j'était sur le pont du navire. Il allait appareiller dans une poignée de minutes et je faisais des derniers adieux.**

**- Papa, maman ! m'écriais-je alors que le capitaine du navire remontait la passerelle. Je reviendrais avec cet pierre ! Je vous le promet !**

**Et de nouveau, je leva le bras au ciel avec ce pendentif orné d'un éclat d'Enérgiste qui etincela dans le soleil.**

****


	2. Chapitre 02

Et voilà le chapitre 2 mais avant, reponse aux reviews !!

RAR:

**THAELE ELLIA** : Oui, Naya a un sacré caractere mais helas, je m'en rend compte maintenant, elle ne s'en sert pas asser dans la suite de l'histoire.... enfin ! Vàlà la suite en tous cas !

**TENSHI** : Merci ! Voilà la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La traque, l'affront et la mort**

**Voilà deux jours que je suis à Fanélia.**

**En descendant du vaisseau, j'ai rajoutée la lettre « N » à la fin de mon prénom, devant ainsi Nayan, le chasseur de Dragon. J'ai mit ma casquette et je suis partie. **

**J'ai quitté la cité le jour de mon arrivée, après avoir fait le plein de provisions et me voilà maintenant en pleine forêt. **

**Il est passé midi et j'erre dans les bois à la recherche de ma proie.**

**- Dragons, Dragons… appelais-je à voix basse. Mais bon sang, où est-ce que vous vous cachez ?**

**Soudain, un craquement me fit sursauter et je me retourna pour voir…**

**- Une biche… soupirais-je en continuant mon chemin.**

**Les heures s'écoulèrent et le soleil commençait à se coucher quand enfin, je l'aperçu. Il était dressé sur ses pattes, majestueux, sa puissante queue mortelle reposant au sol. Une masse informe gisait au sol et ce fut après avoir vu le Dragon prendre la chose poilue dans sa gueule et l'avaler tout rond que je compris qu'il venait de chasser. C'était donc le moment propice pour l'attaquer. Il était rassasié et se trouvait dans une clairière offrant plusieurs recoins pour se cacher au cas où.**

**Je tira alors doucement mon épée et sortit de mes fourrés.**

**- Viens par ici mon coco, dis-je en m'approchant prudemment.**

**Je lâcha mon sac puis avança de nouveau, l'épée devant moi.**

**Le Dragon renifla puis tourna sa grosse tête vers moi. Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant puis il les rouvrit et soudain, oh stupeur ! il se détourna de moi comme si j'était insignifiante pour lui.**

**- Je ne tolérerais pas un tel affront ! m'exclamais-je en me lançant en avant.**

**Soudain, un bras ou une branche, impossible d'être plus précise, m'arrêta dans ma course et le choc me renversa en arrière.**

**- Aïe ! m'exclamais-je en atterrissant lourdement sur le sol. Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit !**

**Je releva les yeux et vit un homme de haute taille devant moi.**

**- Je suppose que vous êtes un Fanélien, dis-je en me relevant.**

**- Exact, répondit l'homme. Et toi, qui est-tu ?**

**- Nayan et je viens d'Astria exprès pour affronter et combattre un Dragon.**

**- Tu es bien jeune mon garçon pour essayer de combattre un Dragon, dit l'homme en me regardant de haut en bas. Je te suggère plutôt de rentrer chez toi et de laisser les professionnels chasser les Dragons.**

**Je réfléchit alors un instant puis soupira et fit mine de rengainer mon épée.**

**- Bien, bonne décision, dit l'homme.**

**Soudain, je brandit mon épée et la lui abattit dessus.**

**Surprit, l'homme tomba au sol et rouvrit les yeux.**

**Son regard suivit la lame de mon épée et il vit que la pointe de celle-ci était arrêtée à deux ou trois centimètres de sa gorge. Un mouvement de ma part et il était mort.**

**- Cela vous suffit-il pour me laisser mon Dragon ? demandais-je.**

**- Je… je ne t'ai pas vu faire, co… comment est-ce possible ? bafouilla l'homme.**

**- Et ça se prends pour un professionnel, soupirais-je en reculant ma lame. N'importe qui aurait vu que je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de rentrer mon épée et un bon sabreur m'aurait contrée.**

**- Je… je m'excuses, bafouilla-t-il en se relevant. Je croyais que tu était un petit garçon en quête de sensations fortes, mais je vois que tu sais très bien maîtriser ton épée. Avec qui as-tu appris ?**

**- Un Chevalier Céleste d'Astria, répondit-je en regardant mon épée. Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais je dois partir. J'ai un Dragon qui m'attends !**

**Je saisit mon sac et disparu en courant.**

**Je sentit le regard de l'homme dans mon dos puis l'oublia en voyant mon Dragon.**

**Il se trouvait au bord d'une rivière et sa longue langue fourchue puisait de l'eau.**

**En me sentant, il releva la tête, la gueule dégoulinante d'un mélange d'eau, de bave et du sang de sa dernière victime.**

**Il me regarda un instant puis décida de retourner boire.**

**- Ha non ! m'exclamais-je en tirant mon épée. Une fois ça suffit, pas deux !**

**M'entendant crier, le reptile cessa de boire puis fit pivoter son énorme masse pour se trouver face à moi.**

**Il releva alors la tête et je vis son poitrail s'embraser. Il allait cracher du feu.**

**J'attendit jusqu'à la dernière seconde et quand je vis les flammes sortir de la gueule béante du monstre, je roula sur le côté et me retrouva derrière un gros arbre.**

**Le Dragon, croyant m'avoir eue, se retourna et entra dans l'eau pour traverser la rivière et rejoindre l'autre rive.**

**- Très bien, dis-je à voix basse. Il a de l'eau jusqu'au poitrail, il ne pourra pas cracher ses flammes.**

**Je me releva et le suivit à pas de loups.**

**Au moment où j'entrait dans l'eau, il se retourna et se prépara à lancer des flammes. Je choisis alors ce moment précis pour, d'un bond souple, sauter sur son museau puis courir rapidement le long de son dos rendu glissant par l'eau.**

**Étonné, le Dragon leva la tête et me regarda courir sur son dos. Puis il releva sa queue et je vit alors l'éperon m'arriver dessus.**

**L'homme qui m'avait défié me regardait depuis les bois et quand il me vit grimper sur le dos du reptile, il conclu que j'étais un vrai chasseur de Dragons, expérimenté et qui n'en est pas à sa première bête alors que c'était la première fois que je voyais ce genre d'animal en chair et en os. Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avait fait que lire des livres sur le sujet, les uns après les autres, et jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avait aucune idée de comment j'allais terrasser ce Dragon. Pure improvisation !**

**L'éperon mortel du Dragon fendit l'air à grande vitesse et, comme avec les flammes, j'attendit qu'il soit tout près pour fuir.**

**Soudain, je fit un pas de côté et me laissa glisser le long de l'immense flanc droit.**

**Je planta mon épée dans le flanc, entre deux plaques de sa solide armure puis sentit un choc. Une gerbe de sang bleu m'éclaboussa et un rugissement assourdissant se fit entendre, faisant envoler les oiseaux et tomber les feuilles mortes des arbres.**

**Soudain, je sentit l'animal s'affaisser sur le flanc gauche, m'entraînant dans sa chute.**

**Je ferma les yeux puis entendit le bruit de l'eau et un immense fumée blanche vint me chatouiller les narines. J'ouvrit les yeux et vit que j'étais accrochée à mon épée plantée dans le flanc droit d'un Dragon tué par son propre éperon.**

**Réalisant, je me releva, essuya mon visage avec mon bras et me tint debout sur le reptile. Je tira mon épée du Dragon et la brandit au ciel en signe de victoire en poussant des cris de triomphe.**

**- Bravo jeune homme ! s'exclama soudain une voix. C'était superbe !**

**- Vous ? Vous avez assisté à tout ça ? dis-je en baissant les yeux sur l'homme qui avançait vers le bord de la rivière dont l'eau virait au bleu foncé au fur et à mesure que le Dragon se vidait de son sang.**

**- Quelle ingéniosité d'utiliser l'éperon du Dragon pour le tuer ! C'était formidable ! Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit sur toi tout à l'heure. Tu as l'étoffe d'un vrai chasseur de Dragon !**

**- Merci, dis-je en me laissant glisser dans l'eau.**

**Je plongea sous l'eau pour me débarrasser du sang bleu puis sortit de la rivière.**

**- Aller, maintenant, la Drag-Enérgiste, dis-je en m'approchant du poitrail de l'imposant animal. Dommage, ajoutais-je. C'était presque trop facile.**

**L'homme parut surprit puis dit :**

**- Alors là… tu me surprends. Tu tue un Dragon au risque de ta vie et tu trouves encore que c'était trop facile ?**

**- N'importe quel chasseur aurait pu faire ce que je viens de faire, répliquais-je en plantant mon épée dans le poitrail de l'animal.**

**J'ouvrit l'épaisse peau puis taillai une croix dans le cœur qui dévoila son trésor.**

**- Ils vont être fiers chez moi, dis-je en brandissant la pierre rouge au ciel. Regardes grand-père, moi aussi j'ai combattu un Dragon et je l'ai eut !**

**L'homme me regarda puis soudain, je rengaina mon épée et sortit de l'eau. Je me retourna et le Dragon commença à se détruire. La rivière reprit sa couleur bleu-vert puis je me retourna face à l'homme.**

**- Et pourtant…, dis-je avec un sourire.**

**L'homme me regarda, surprit.**

**- Je suis une fille ! m'exclamais-je en ôtant ma casquette.**

**Mes cheveux furent libérés et tombèrent sur mes épaules.**

**- Tu es une fille ? s'étonna l'homme. Alors ça, qui l'aurais cru ?**

**Je lui sourit puis remit ma casquette et regarda ma pierre encore palpitante.**

**- Tu devrais la ranger, tu l'a méritée, me dit-il. Aller, viens avec moi, je vais te présenter à d'autre chasseurs.**

**- D'accord, dis-je en le suivant. Mais je suis un garçon, d'accord ?**

**- Compris, jeune homme, dit-il en me souriant.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivions à la cité de Fanélia. L'homme me fit entrer dans une auberge et les hommes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur se turent aussitôt.**

**- Les gars ! clama l'homme en passant un bras autour de mes épaules. Voici un jeune garçon qui a abattu un Dragon terrestre tout seul.**

**- Mais oui Ebozar, on va te croire, clama le barman en riant, faisant éclater de rire les autres outres à vin qui se trouvaient dans le bar. Ce gosse est juste bon à apprendre à monter à cheval et encore !**

**Un coup d'œil à Ebozar et je tira un poignard. Je le lança et il se planta dans le verre que le barman était entrain d'essuyer.**

**- Ce… c'est toi qui a fait ça ? me demanda-t-il en regardant le poignard profondément enfoncé dans le verre.**

**Je m'avança, grimpa sur le bar et passa de l'autre côté. Je saisit le verre, détacha l'arme et la rangea dans son fourreau fixé à ma taille.**

**- Nayan, Chasseur de Dragon, répondit-je en repassant de l'autre coté du bar. J'ai une grande expérience avec les armes et notamment les épées…**

**Je tira mon épée et la brandit au-dessus d'Ebozar qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.**

**J'arrêta ma lame à quelques centimètres de son front puis la baissa.**

**- Si tu as vraiment tué un Dragon, dit un homme au fond du bar. Montres-nous sa Drag-Enérgiste !**

**- Mais sans problème, répondis-je en rengainant mon épée.**

**Et je plongea alors ma main dans le sac que je portais a la taille et en sortit la grosse boule rose.**

**Aussitôt, les hommes du bar se turent et Ebozar dit :**

**- Je l'ai vu tuer cette bête, il a utilisé son propre éperon pour le tuer. Il a grimpé sur le museau de l'animal puis a couru le long de son dos. Le dragon était dans l'eau et n'a pas pu cracher ses flammes. Il a alors décidé d'harponner ce minus qui le dérangeait et il s'est tué lui-même, Nayan se sauvant juste au bon moment. C'était fantastique, je n'avais encore jamais vu ça.**

**- Et d'où tu viens gamin ? me demanda alors le barman en regardant son verre maintenant percé.**

**- D'Astria, répondit-je fièrement.**

**- Qui est-ce qui t'a appris à manier les armes avec autant d'adresse ? demanda un autre homme.**

**- Un Chevalier Céleste, répondit-je en souriant. Bon, vous m'excuserez les gars, mais j'ai pas mal de route à faire pour rejoindre Pallas.**

**- Tu compte y retourner a pieds ? s'esclaffa le barman.**

**- Bien sur que non, répliquais-je. Je vais rejoindre la frontière puis je prendrais un vaisseau marchand pour rentrer chez moi et montrer à ma famille que je suis pas une fillette !**

**L'allusion fit sourire mon tout recent compagnon de voyage puis nous sortîmes tous deux dans l'étouffante chaleur de ce moi de Juin.**

**- Tu va passer la nuit en ville ? me demanda-t-il.**

**- Non, je vais marcher et je dormirais en route. Je tiens à rentrer chez moi le plus tôt possible.**

**- Comme tu veux, dit Ebozar. Bien aller, bonne chance pour rentrer chez toi.**

**Il me serra la main puis je m'éloigna.**

**Je l'entendit rire puis une porte claqua et je quitta la ville.**

****


	3. Chapitre 03

****

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Bah alors ? Pas plus de review que ça ? Nan je rigole, vous reviewez si vous voulez, lol !

Aller, voici le troisieme chapitre et le plus important !

Mais avant.....

RAR :

**TENSHI** : Merci, voilà la suite !

**THAELE ELLIA** : Merci à toi aussi. Oui, c'est pas vraiment le caractere qui compte mais j'aime bien quand mes persos sont bien presents !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La Capture**

**Le lendemain matin, le soleil me réveilla. J'avais passée la nuit sous un surplomb rocheux, qui devait certainement être une sorte de dolmen à moitié détruit.**

**Rassemblant mes affaires, je remarqua que mon poignard avait disparu. Je me leva, secoua ma veste qui m'avait servit de couverture mais ne le trouva pas.**

**- Allons bon, dis-je en soupirant. Je me suis fait dépouillée de mon poignard pendant la nuit.**

**Je remit ma veste, la serra au maximum puis reprit ma route en regardant autour de moi.**

**Mon chemin avançait en même temps que la journée et il devait être passé midi quand j'arriva dans une large clairière.**

**Des pierres disposées en cercle au centre m'informèrent que ce devait sûrement être un endroit sacré dans le temps.**

**Je m'y arrêta pour manger et au moment de repartir, je remarqua un éclat brillant, sur ma droite. Je m'y dirigea et vit mon poignard, posé sur une des pierres.**

**Opérant un crochet, je m'approcha de la pierre, d'une hauteur d'un mètre environ et récupéra mon poignard.**

**Soudain, je reçut un grand choc sur la nuque et je m'effondra sur le sol, sonnée.**

**- C'est le Seigneur Folken qui va être content, entendis-je indistinctement.**

**Puis je sentit que l'on me soulevait et ce fut le trou noir.**

**Lorsque que j'ouvrit les yeux, je mit un moment à faire le point. J'avais un affreux mal de tête et quand je me redressa, ma tête se mit à bourdonner et j'eut l'impression que des cloches sonnaient dans mes oreilles.**

**Je sentit alors un courant d'air et baissa les yeux.**

**Je fit un bond en remarquant que j'était entièrement nue.**

**Seul un drap me recouvrait et je m'en saisit pour dissimuler ma poitrine.**

**- Enfin tu te réveilles, dit alors une voix sur ma gauche.**

**- Qui êtes-vous ? demandais-je en secouant la tête tout en maintenant le drap d'une main. Où suis-je ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas habillée ? Que m'avez-vous fait ?**

**- Une question à la fois, veux-tu, répondit l'homme en se levant.**

**Il s'avança vers moi et je leva les yeux vers son visage.**

**Il était grand, environ un mètre quatre-vingt. Ses yeux sombres étaient soulignés par un trait violet et une tache en forme de goutte tatouait sa joue droite. Ses cheveux hérissés étaient d'un blanc bleuté et sa cape noire accentuait mon sentiment de malaise.**

**- Où suis-je ? redemandais-je en resserrant le drap autour de mon buste.**

**- Tu es à Zaibacher, à bord de la Forteresse Volante de Biwan, me répondit l'homme. Je me nomme Folken et je suis le Général de cette Forteresse.**

**- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas vêtue ? demandais-je.**

**Folken détourna la tête et regarda mes vêtements et mes autres affaires posées sur la table à côté du lit.**

**- Nous nous sommes permis de pratiquer une petite expérience sur toi, me répondit-il sans la moindre gêne.**

**- Quoi ? m'exclamais-je en bondissant sur le matelas.**

**- Tu portes désormais en toi le fils d'un Zaibacher, répondit-il en souriant presque.**

**Je cru que j'allais m'évanouir. J'ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais rien n'en sortit.**

**- Aller, habilles-toi et suis-moi, me dit Folken en me lançant mes vêtements au visage.**

**- Retournez-vous ! aboyais-je.**

**Le jeune homme haussa les épaules puis se retourna.**

**Je me leva alors du lit et passa mes vêtements en quatrième vitesse.**

**- C'est bon ! m'exclamais-je en croisant les bras.**

**- Ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette tête, me dit Folken en me passant devant. Je n'y peut rien si tu es jolie.**

**Avec mon tempérament de feu, je ne pu encaisser cette nouvelle ironie et le suivit. Je lui attrapa le bras et le força a se retourner.**

**Je lui administra alors une gifle retentissante mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.**

**Il se contenta de fermer les yeux puis il dit :**

**- Je te promet que tu n'aura pas le loisir de recommencer un tel geste jeune fille.**

**Il rouvrit les yeux et me fixa froidement.**

**Je sut alors que cet homme n'avait aucun cœur. Je recula et m'assit sur le lit.**

**- Alors, tu viens ? me demanda-t-il en s'approchant de la porte.**

**- Non, répondit-je sèchement.**

**Il soupira, se retourna et s'approcha de moi.**

**- Saches que je suis le dirigeant de cette Forteresse, jeune fille, dit-il. Si tu ne m'obéit pas, tu sera tuée alors fait ton choix.**

**Je déglutit difficilement puis me leva et dit :**

**- Puis-je vous poser une question ?**

**- Vas-y.**

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Est-ce que je porte vraiment un enfant ?**

**Folken hocha la tête puis dit :**

**- Tu portes le fils d'un des hommes de cette Forteresse. Vous êtes cinquante femmes dans ton cas. Chacune de vous est sous la protection de l'homme qui a donné ce qu'il faut pour créer cet enfant.**

**- Et moi ? De qui est cet enfant que je portes ? demandais-je.**

**- A ton avis ? Pourquoi serait-je ici ? me répondit-il.**

**- Quoi ? m'exclamais-je. Je porte votre fils ?**

**Folken hocha la tête puis me poussa devant lui et nous sortîmes de la pièce.**

**- Attendez, dis-je en m'arrêtant. Et mes affaires ?**

**- Elles te seront apportées dans ta nouvelle chambre, répondit Folken.**

**J'allais poser une autre question mais il me poussa en avant et je m'obligea à avancer malgré une peur presque panique qui me grignotait les entrailles. C'est simple, j'avais encore plus peur ici que face au Dragon.**

**Quelques couloirs et escaliers plus loin, Folken s'arrêta devant une porte qui s'ouvrit quand il l'effleura de la main gauche.**

**- Te voici chez toi, me dit-il en me faisant entrer. En réalité, ce sont mes appartements mais j'ai décidé de t'y faire vivre au lieu que tu ne vives avec les autres femmes qui ne sont pas toujours aimables entre elles.**

**Je déglutit puis m'avança au milieu de la pièce.**

**- C'est… charmant, parvint-je à dire en réprimant mes larmes.**

**- Oh je t'en prie, dit Folken. Comment tu t'appelles ?**

**- N… Naya, bafouillais-je.**

**- Bien, alors, Naya, dit Folken. Saches que tu restera ici jusqu'à la naissance de mon fils. Il t'es interdit de sortit de cette pièce sans moi et de parler aux autres femmes. C'est compris ?**

**- Com… comprit, répondit-je en frissonnant.**

**- Ne soit pas si tendue, me dit-il en s'approchant de moi.**

**- Mais je n'y peut rien, répliquais-je en m'éloignant. Vous croyez que c'est facile pour moi ? Je viens d'apprendre que je suis enceinte d'un enfant que je n'ai jamais désiré et dont je viens de connaître le père. En plus de cela, je suis dans une Forteresse de Zaibacher et je sais maintenant que je vais y rester jusqu'à la naissance de cet enfant ! N'avez-vous jamais pensé que j'avait peut-être une famille ? Et puis j'ai seize ans, bon Dieu !**

**Folken fronça les sourcils puis s'approcha de moi. Il posa une main sur mon épaule et soudain, je me jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.**

**- Je veux ma mère et mon père, je veux ma grande sœur, clamais-je au milieu des larmes.**

**- Calmes-toi, dit-il en me serrant contre lui. Chut…**

**Je me recula alors brusquement et me détourna.**

**Essuyant mes larmes, je dis :**

**- Et dire que j'était juste partie pour accomplir mon plus grand rêve.**

**- Puis-je me permettre de te demander ce qu'était ce rêve ? me demanda Folken.**

**- Affronter et abattre un Dragon terrestre, répondit-je en me tournant face à lui. Je viens de le tuer ce Dragon, j'ai sa Drag-Enérgiste dans mon sac mais je ne pourrais pas en faire profiter ma famille puisque je suis contrainte de rester ici. Je leur avait promis de revenir…**

**- Tiens, me dit soudain Folken.**

**Je releva les yeux et vit qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche mon épée et mon sac dans lequel je devinais la présence de ma veste, de ma casquette et de mon poignard.**

**- Hein ? dis-je en le regardant.**

**- Prends tes affaires et vas-t-en, dit-il. Tu as raison, je n'ai pas le droit de te garder avec moi si tu n'en a pas envie. Dès ce soir, cet enfant te sera retiré et tu pourra retourner chez toi.**

**- Mais je…**

**- Vas-t-en, répéta Folken. C'est bien ce que tu veux, non ?**

**Et il se détourna mais ne s'éloigna pas.**

**Je réfléchit un instant, regarda l'épée que je tenais dans ma main droite puis mon sac dans la main gauche.**

**- Écoutez Folken, dis-je en posant mes affaires sur le sol.**

**Je marqua une pause puis m'approcha de lui. Je passa alors mon bras sous sa cape et saisit son bras gauche.**

**Il me regarda, stupéfait et je reprit :**

**- Maintenant que c'est fait, c'est fait. Je vais mener à bien cette grossesse et avoir le plaisir de faire vivre votre fils.**

**- Mais ? dit Folken en se mettant face à moi. Tu disais que tu voulais rentrer chez toi. Je t'en ait offert la possibilité et tu refuses ?**

**- Je sais que cela paraît stupide, dis-je en baissant les yeux. Mais tout le monde a droit à un peu de bonheur dans la vie, vous y compris. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous soyez exclu du reste du monde. Vous êtes un homme, comme les autres, vous avez entièrement le droit de vouloir un fils. Seule la manière de l'avoir me rebiffe un peu. Mais vous voulez un fils donc vous l'aurez., ajoutais-je en souriant. **

**- Non, justement, dit Folken. Je ne suis pas comme les autres.**

**- Ha bon ? m'étonnais-je poliment. Et en quoi êtes-vous différent ?**

**- Pour ça, répondit Folken en sortant de sous sa cape son bras droit.**

**- Mais… bafouillais-je. Vous… vous avez un bras de métal ?**

**- Le même animal que tu chassait m'a arraché mon vrai bras alors que je combattais contre lui, dit Folken en levant son bras à hauteur de ses yeux. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je dis que je ne suis pas comme les autres hommes ?**

**Je respira profondément puis dit :**

**- Cela m'est bien égal que vous soyez différent après tout. C'est justement cela qui fait votre charme.**

**- Hé là, dit Folken. Doucement, normalement, je ne suis pas censé discuter aussi librement avec toi.**

**- Dans ce cas, pourquoi le faites-vous ?**

**- Parce que toi aussi tu es différente des autres femmes, dit Folken.**

**- Et en quoi ?**

**- Quand mes hommes t'on amenée ici, tu était vêtue comme un garçon, me répondit Folken. Tes rondeurs de femme étaient dissimulées sous des vêtements serrés et je me suis alors demandé si mes hommes n'avaient pas fait un erreur et ne m'avaient pas ramené un garçon.**

**- Et c'est pour vérifier que vous m'avez dévêtue ? demandais-je en sachant déjà la réponse.**

**- Ne t'en fait pas, dit-il. Je m'en suis occupé personnellement et je ne t'ai pas touchée ni fait quoi que ce soit d'autre.**

**- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, répondit-je. Mais je vous crois quand vous me dites que vous ne m'avez rien fait.**

**- Tant mieux, répondit Folken. Puisque c'est la vérité. Mais maintenant, je vais devoir te laisser. J'ai d'autres devoirs qui m'attendent ailleurs. Je ne te demanderais qu'une seule chose pendant mon absence.**

**- Laquelle ?**

**- Ne sors pas de cette pièce, répondit Folken. L'expérience dont tu fait partie est classée top secrete et personne ne doit te voir, c'est compris ?**

**Je hocha la tête puis il s'éloigna.**

**- Attendez, dis-je en soudain.**

**Il se retourna et je m'approcha de lui.**

**Je l'attrapa par le cou et me hissa sur la pointe des pieds puis l'embrassa sur la joue.**

**- En temps normal, je ne t'aurais pas permis un tel acte, dit-il quand je l'eut lâché. Mais tu m'es sympathique donc je ne dis rien. Tâches seulement d'éviter de tels débordements a l'avenir.**

**Je lui sourit puis il quitta la pièce.**

**Une fois la porte refermée, je regarda autour de moi.**

**La pièce était spacieuse, pour ne pas dire immense. Une large baie vitrée obstruée par un rideau de fin tissu gris-argenté tamisait la faible lumière de l'extérieur et je sut qu'il commençait à faire nuit.**

**Dans le coin en face de la porte, un grand lit impeccablement fait se trouvait. Il était entouré d'un grand voile blanc fermé.**

**A côté du lit, une armoire en bois trônait. **

**Étrangement, je ne vit pas d'autre lit et décida d'attendre le retour de Folken pour lui demander où je dormirais bien que j'aie déjà une réponse...**

**En attendant, je fit le tour de la pièce et découvrit une longue bibliothèque. Je pris un livre au hasard et m'installa dans un grand fauteuil de cuir.**

**Je dévora le livre en deux heures et quand je referma la quatrième de couverture, Folken n'était toujours pas de retour.**

**Avec l'interdit qu'il m'était fait de sortir de cette pièce pour une quelconque raison, je ne pouvais aller voir ce qu'il faisait.**

**Je me leva donc pour remettre le livre en place quand soudain, je fut prise d'une violente nausée qui disparut aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue, sans même me faire rendre le peu de choses que j'avais ingurgité depuis que l'on m'avait capturée.**

**- Ce sont les aléas d'une grossesse, dit alors une voix dans mon dos.**

**Je me retourna et vit Folken venir vers moi.**

**- Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous reviendriez, lui dit-je après avoir reprit mes esprits.**

**- Tout va bien ? me demanda-t-il.**

**- Ca peut aller, j'ai encore un peu la nausée, mais ça ira, répondit-je.**

**Il allait dire quelque chose mais je le devança en souriant :**

**- Oui je sais, je dois m'attendre à avoir d'autres malaises de ce genre.**

**- Après tout, me dit-il. Tu es une femme, tu sait ce que tu fait. Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer le lieu où tu pourra calmer tes nausées.**

**Il me prit le bras et m'emmena dans une petit pièce près du lit.**

**Cette pièce était trois fois plus petite que la pièce précédente et je découvrit que c'était une pièce d'eau.**

**- Tiens, me dit-il en me montrant une sorte de seau qu'on avait enfoncé dans une plaque en métal fixée au mur. Si tes malaises te reprennent, tu pourra venir vomir ici. Ne t'en fait pas, tout ce que l'on met ici est détruit et rejeté dans la nature. Ce n'est pas nuisible et en plus, cela sert d'engrais.**

**Je lui sourit puis il me montra un grand baquet en cuivre. Une sorte de tuyau sortait du mur et faisait un coude pour se diriger dans le baquet.**

**- Tu pourra te baigner ici, dit-il. Il te suffit juste de remplir le baquet d'eau en pressant ce bouton et tu as ensuite un vrai étang.**

**- Je n'avais jamais vu d'installation de ce genre, dis-je en regardant Folken qui semblait amusé.**

**- N'oublie pas que tu es à Zaibacher, répondit-il. Ici, nous sommes un peu plus en avance question technologie que dans les autres royaumes et duchés.**

**- J'ai beaucoup de mal à accepter le fait que je sois retenue prisonnière ici mais je vais m'y faire, dis-je en m'efforçant de sourire.**

**- Tu n'es pas prisonnière, me dit Folken en entourant mes épaules de son bras gauche.**

**Nous quittâmes la pièce d'eau et il reprit :**

**- Pour les chercheurs qui ont mise au point cette expérience, tu es classée au rang de compagne. Donc, officiellement, tu es ma compagne et la future mère de mon fils.**

**- Folken, dis-je alors en repoussant son bras. Une question me brûle les lèvres.**

**- Vas-y, poses-là.**

**- Cet enfant, as-t-il été conçu avec les cellules d'une femme quelconque et les vôtres où les vôtres et les miennes ?**

**- Sincèrement, me répondit-il. Je n'en sait strictement rien. Mais je tâcherais de savoir… demain. Pour l'instant, il est tard et tu dois te reposer. Et moi aussi, je suis épuisé.**

**- A propos, dis-je en le regardant.**

**Il me regarda et mon regard se posa sur l'unique lit de la pièce.**

**- Oh ça, dit-il. Cela te déranges-t-il vraiment de dormir dans le même lit que moi ?**

**- Non, pas spécialement, répondit-je en rougissant légèrement. Mais j'aurais pensé que, comme nous ne connaissons que depuis quelques heures… non, oubliez ce que je viens de dire, c'est stupide.**

**- Très stupide, dit Folken en passant son bras gauche autour de ma taille.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Naya, tu es ma compagne et la mère de mon fils, n'est-il pas logique que nous dormions dans le même lit ? me dit-il en resserrant légèrement son étreinte.**

**Je rougit de plus belle puis il s'excusa et s'absenta un instant, disant qu'il en avait pour quelques minutes.**

**Je mit ce court laps de temps à profit et me mit en tenue de nuit aussi vite que possible.**

**Quand Folken revint, j'était assise sur le lit, perdue dans mes pensées.**

**- Tu n'es pas couchée ? me demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.**

**Je sursauta et le regarda.**

**- Je vous attendais, répondit-je sans réfléchir.**

**- Il ne fallait pas, répondit Folken en se levant. Pourquoi d'abord ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, répondit-je en secouant la tête.**

**Puis je me laissa tomber sur le lit et posa une main sur mon ventre.**

**Je soupira et Folken me regarda.**

**- Et dire que je n'ai que seize ans, dis-je en soupirant de nouveau.**

**- Je connais plusieurs femmes qui ont déjà un ou deux enfants et qui ont ton âge, tu sais, me dit Folken en se glissant hors de mon champ de vision.**

**Je ne répondit pas directement mais plutôt par un troisième soupir puis entendit des bruissements de tissu.**

**Folken posa sa cape et sa tunique. Il ne garda que son pantalon puis s'assit sur le lit.**

**- Folken, dis-je en me retournant sur le ventre. Aurais-je le droit de sortir un jour ?**

**- Je ne sait pas, me répondit-il sans se retourner.**

**Je m'approcha de lui en marchant sur les genoux et m'appuya sur son dos en passant un bras autour de son cou.**

**- Ne t'avais pas dit d'éviter ce genre de choses ? demanda-t-il en me regardant du coin de l'œil.**

**- C'est plus fort que moi, répondit-je en souriant.**

**Puis je l'embrassa sur la joue et m'allongea du côté gauche du lit.**

**Je me mit dos à lui et souffla sur la lampe à huile.**

**Aussitôt, je sentit mes yeux se fermer.**

**Je sentit Folken s'allonger à son tour puis ce fut le noir complet pendant quelques instants.**

**Quelques secondes plus tard, mes yeux s'habituèrent au noir et je me tourna sur le dos.**

**Mon regard se promena le long du corps de Folken dissimulé sous le drap puis se posa sur le bras de fer qui brillait grâce à la faible lumière de la Lune et de la Lune des Illusions.**

**

* * *

**

Bon je sais, ce chapitre est un peu space, ca va vite, Naya ne s'enerve même pas contre Folken, elle se contente de le gifler mais je ne voulais pas faire une histoire de 60 chapitres donc j'ai volontairement precipité les choses, comme pour Naya, je sais qu'une femme enceinte n'a pas de nausées dès que l'enfant est dans son ventre mais il fallait que je tasse tout dans un chapitre alors m'en voulez pas, siouplait....

Aller, Read, Enjoy & Reviews !!


	4. Chapitre 04

Alors, comme pour ma fic sur Harry Potter, à bugué, on dirait et il m'a supprimé les chap que j'avais uploader hier donc je remet et je repond pas au reviews, j'ai pas le temps desolée...

Place au chapitre !!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Quand la peur se transforme en amour**

**Voilà maintenant trois mois que je vis à bord de la Forteresse Volante de Biwan. Nous sommes ancrés tout près de la frontière avec Astria, à l'extrême Nord du continent.**

**Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un homme comme Folken puisse être aussi aimable. Certes il me fait toujours peur avec son visage impassible mais je commence à m'habituer à lui et à ses manières d'homme de haut rang.**

**Depuis trois mois, je n'ai pas eut droit à un seul vrai sourire. Parfois, je réussissais à lui arracher un rictus mais ce n'était pas simple.**

**Mes « débordements affectifs » comme il appelait mes baisers volés le matin et quelques fois durant la journée, et auxquels il ne participait absolument pas, parvenaient parfois à lui délier la langue mais à chaque fois que j'essayais de lui poser des questions sur son passé, il se défilait et fichait le camp.**

**Ce matin, lorsque que je suis réveillée, il n'était plus là. Une main posée à sa place me renseigna sur l'heure à laquelle il s'était levé et j'en conclu que c'était il y a longtemps puisque la place était déja froide.**

**Je décida de rester un peu au lit, à faire le chat, c'est à dire m'étirer, bailler et m'étirer encore.**

**Je n'avait vu personne hormis Folken depuis plus de quatre-vingt-dix jours. Cela commençait à faire long mais je ne disait rien car j'était plutôt bien traitée et, à ce que j'avais compris, les autres femmes ne l'étaient pas toutes. L'une avait perdu son bébé après que son compagnon l'eu frappée et elle avait refusé qu'on l'insémine de nouveau. Elle avait donc été tuée, de sang froid, par son compagnon à qui elle avait fait une grave offense.**

**Je m'étais scandalisée quand Folken me l'avait dit puis le choc était passé et du coup, je l'avait presque oublié.**

**La jeune femme n'avait pas souffert. Un simple choc électrique dans son cœur et sa vie s'était envolée, rejoignant celle de son fils au paradis.**

**Un rayon de soleil se glissa entre le rideau gris-argent et le mur et vint s'échouer sur le drap.**

**Nous étions à la fin du mois d'Août et il commençait déja à faire froid. Des averses éclataient parfois, aussi violentes que courtes et du tonnerre grondait la nuit mais rien de bien méchant.**

**Folken m'avait dit, pas plus tard que la semaine dernière qu'il faudrait poser la Forteresse si la foudre se mettait à gronder.**

**Depuis, je sursautais à chaque coup de tonnerre, détestant la foudre qui était un jour tombée sur Pallas, tuant plusieurs personnes en détruisant une dizaine de maisons.**

**Je roula sur le côté et le rayon dessina un trait jaune sur ma hanche recouverte par le drap.**

**Sur le dos et sur le côté n'était plus que les deux seules positions que je pouvais prendre la nuit car, à trois mois, mon ventre commençait a s'arrondir tres légèrement et, ne voulant pas choquer l'enfant, je préférais adopter l'une de ces deux positions mais bien souvent, c'était sur le dos.**

**Baillant sans retenue, je décida de me lever et, en chemise de nuit, me rendit dans la pièce d'eau.**

**Je me fit couler un bain puis me glissa dans l'eau chaude.**

**Je resta de longues minutes, les yeux fermés et la tête appuyée sur le rebord du baquet. J'était si bien que je n'entendit pas Folken entrer.**

**Il m'appela mais, ne me voyant pas venir, il entra dans la salle d'eau ce qui me fit sursauter.**

**- Ha tu es là, dit-il en s'efforçant de ne pas me regarder directement. Tu devrais t'habiller, aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de te faire sortir.**

**La surprise fut de taille et, oubliant ma nudité et la présence de Folken, je sorti de l'eau et saisi rapidement une serviette.**

**Je vit les joues de Folken rosir puis je m'approcha de lui.**

**- Vous m'avez déjà vue nue, Folken, dis-je en lui souriant. Ne soyez pas embarrassé.**

**Puis je l'embrassa sur la joue et il grogna, comme à chaque fois que je l'embrassait.**

**Il quitta ensuite la pièce d'eau et je mis à rire derrière ma main.**

**M'habillant rapidement, je sortit de la petit pièce, je le trouva assit près de la fenêtre, un verre de vin dans la main gauche.**

**- Ca ne va pas ? lui demandais-je en m'agenouillant à ses côtés, comme à mon habitude.**

**Il posa sa main droite sur ma tête puis la laissa glisser sur mon épaule et dit :**

**- Aujourd'hui, je t'emmène voir le médecin.**

**- Pourquoi faire ? demandais-je, surprise.**

**- L'expérience a été arrêtée, les femmes enceintes doivent être débarrassées de leur enfant, m'assena-t-il sans me regarder.**

**La surprise me fit tomber à la renverse et, ramenant mes jambes contre ma poitrine, je resta un moment assise sur le sol, les yeux fixés sur le bout de mes souliers. Puis j'entendis le bruit du verre que l'on pose sur la table et un froissement de tissu.**

**- Aller, dit soudain Folken. Viens.**

**Comme je ne bougeais pas, il se pencha et me prit le bras pour m'inciter à me lever.**

**- Naya, dit-il. Viens…**

**- Non, répliquais-je en me dégageant de sa prise. Je refuses !**

**- Naya, tu viens avec moi, c'est un ordre, dit Folken en me saisissant par le poignet et en me soulevant comme un fétu de paille.**

**- Lâchez-moi, dis-je en essayant de desserrer ses doigts. Vous me faites mal. Folken, je vous en prie…**

**Je le regarda et des larmes se mirent à couler abondamment sur mes joues.**

**- Folken, c'est votre fils que je porte, ce n'est pas le fruit d'une expérience mais un enfant vivant… suppliais-je au milieu des sanglots.**

**- Mon fils… dit Folken à voix basse. Tu parles…**

**Puis soudain il me lâcha et je m'effondra sur le sol en pleurant. Je l'entendit alors s'éloigner et je me redressa.**

**- Folken ! m'exclamais-je alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Folken…**

**Soudain, je me ressaisit et me releva. Je m'était fait mal à une main en tombant mais à part ça, tout allait bien.**

**Essuyant mes larmes, j'avait fermement l'intention d'aller parler à ces médecins même s'il m'était strictement interdit de sortir d'ici. Peu importe ce que me ferait Folken. Il pourrait me battre ou me tuer que je cela m'était bien égal. Maintenant que ma grossesse non désirée était si avancée, il était hors de question que je tue mon enfant !**

**Saisissant ma veste, je sortit de la pièce et parcouru les couloirs en demandant mon chemin à des soldats plus jeunes que moi mais surpris de me voir parmi eux.**

**Puis je parvint à l'infirmerie.**

**J'y entra sans frapper et mon entrée fit sursauter le médecin et l'infirmier qui se trouvaient là.**

**- Mademoiselle, dit le médecin en se levant de son siège. Qui êtes-vous ?**

**- Pour vous, je suis la compagne du Général Folken mais je m'appelle Naya et je viens vous donner une leçon ! répliquais-je en bousculant le médecin. Ce matin, Folken m'a presque obligée à le suivre jusqu'ici pour que vous m'allégiez de mon fils. Or, il en est hors de question et je m'oppose totalement à cette opération !**

**- Mais, Mademoiselle, dit le médecin en s'avançant. Comprenez-nous. L'expérience dont vous faites partie à été arrêtée car un trop grand nombre de femmes ont perdu l'enfant qu'elles portaient.**

**- Précisément ? demandais-je, les bras croisés. Combien de femmes ont perdu leur fils ?**

**- Quarante-neuf, dit timidement le médecin. Mademoiselle, vous êtes la dernière qui n'a pas encore perdu cet enfant. Le Général Folken m'a lui-même fait la proposition de vous alléger de cet enfant afin de vous renvoyer chez vous.**

**- Je ne vous comprends pas du tout, Zaibachers ! dis-je en criant presque. Chez moi, en Astria, une femme enceinte le reste jusqu'au terme de sa grossesse, qu'elle fasse partie oui ou non d'une expérience ! Et même si elle est la seule femme de sa famille à attendre un enfant, elle ne va le tuer pour autant et attendre pour en refaire un autre que l'une des femmes de sa famille soit à son tour enceinte !**

**Le médecin ne sut quoi répondre et me regarda avec des yeux ronds.**

**Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Folken entra.**

**- Général, dit le médecin. Dites à votre compagne qu'il est impératif qu'elle perde cet enfant. Si elle le garde, nous ne pourrons retenter l'expérience.**

**- Naya ! s'exclama Folken en me regardant. Tu m'a désobéit en sortant de mes appartements. Je t'en avait interdit.**

**- Folken, répondit-je. Écoutez-moi. C'est votre fils que je porte ! Ce n'est pas un enfant quelconque ! Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ait dit quand je suis arrivée ici. Tout être a droit au bonheur, qu'il soit normal ou non !**

**Cette allusion à son bras bionique le fit réfléchir quelques instant puis il s'avança vers moi, me prit le poignet me fit sortir de force de l'infirmerie.**

**Quand la porte se fut refermée, le médecin dit à son infirmier :**

**- En voilà une qui défendra son fils jusqu'à la mort...**

**L'infirmier hocha la tête puis le médecin se rassit a son bureau et tous deux continuèrent ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire quand je les ait interrompu, c'est a dire classer des documents en rapport avec ladite expérience.**

**- Folken ! m'exclamais-je alors que celui-ci me traînait dans l'appartement. Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal.**

**Une fois dans l'appartement, il me lâcha et je m'éloigna en frottant mon poignet.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de sortir d'ici ! s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant de moi. Si un de mes hommes avait décidé de s'amuser, tu ne serait pas ici en ce moment mais avec lui ! En sortant d'ici tu as couru un très grand risque. Mes hommes ne sont pas des tendres. Ce sont des soldats qui n'ont pas vues de femmes depuis je ne sait combien de temps !**

**Je le regarda s'énerver contre moi puis, quand il se fut calmé, je le regarda s'éloigner et faire les cent pas dans la pièce.**

**- Peut-être que j'aurais été mieux avec l'un d'eux qu'avec vous, assenais-je sans flancher.**

**- Hein ? dit Folken en se retournant. Tu dis n'importe quoi Naya.**

**Je fit quelques pas vers lui puis dit :**

**- Je vous informes maintenant que j'ai décidé de mener cet enfant à terme que vous le vouliez ou pas.**

**- Tu ne te rends pas compte Naya, me dit alors Folken en se retournant. L'expérience à été arrêtée. Une fois que cet enfant naîtra, il n'y aura personne pour s'en occuper.**

**- Et vous, répliquais-je. N'en êtes-vous pas le père ?**

**- Si, mais je n'ai pas le temps ni la patience de m'occuper d'un bébé, répondit Folken. Mais toi…**

**- Quoi moi ?**

**- Si je te renvoie chez toi enceinte, tes parents vont croire que tu as rencontré un homme durant ton voyage à Fanélia, dit-il en réfléchissant. Mais si j'attends la naissance de l'enfant, ils ne comprendrons pas d'où ce sort ce bébé. Le mieux serait donc que tu rentre sur le champ en Astria. Là-bas, tu sera entouré de ta famille et…**

**- Et rien dut tout, le coupais-je. Cet enfant que je portes est le vôtre, Folken. Vous êtes son père !**

**- Je ne suis le père de personne, répliqua Folken. Je me suis juste prêté à une expérience qui a mal tournée.**

**Soudain, je sentit la colère monter et sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, je l'avait giflé de toutes mes forces, le prenant de court.**

**- Vous êtes un monstre ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu vous faire confiance ! m'exclamais-je en pleurant. J'aurais dû partir quand vous m'en avez donnée la possibilité mais au lieu de cela, j'ai préféré rester parce que je vous faisait confiance et voilà a quoi cela nous a men !**

**Et je fit volte face et alla m'enfermer dans la salle d'eau.**

**- Naya ! s'exclama Folken. Naya ! Reviens ici immédiatement !**

**Il eut en réponse le son d'une porte qui claque et il soupira.**

**Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et resta là une bonne partie de la journée, attendant que je me décide à sortir de la pièce d'eau pour une quelconque raison, m'appelant de temps en temps sur un ton las.**

**Mais je n'en fit rien, j'était trop mal pour bouger.**

**Recroquevillée dans le baquet, je tentai de faire passer mon mal de ventre.**

**M'être énervée contre lui avait secoué le bébé et cette fois-ci, j'en était sûre, j'allais le perdre sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Les larmes ruisselaient sur mes joues sans que je ne fasses quoi que ce soit pour les stopper.**

**De l'autre côté de la porte, Folken ouvrit les yeux. Il s'était assoupi et un sentiment étrange flottait dans la pièce, comme s'il se passait quelque chose de grave.**

**Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte fermée de la pièce d'eau.**

**- Naya ? dit-il en frappant doucement a la porte. Naya ?**

**- Folken… dis-je à voix basse.**

**Il ouvrit alors la porte en brisant le verrou d'un puissant coup d'épaule et me trouva dans le baquet, blanche comme un linge.**

**- Naya, que se passes-t-il ? me demanda-t-il en se penchant vers moi.**

**Je voulu lui répondre mais je sentit mes yeux se fermer et ce fut le trou noir.**

**- Naya ! s'exclama Folken en me secouant.**

**Mais j'était dans les pommes.**

**Il me souleva alors et alla me déposer sur le lit.**

**Il posa une main sur mon ventre et sortit ensuite sur le seuil de l'appartement.**

**Apostrophant un soldat qui passait par-là, il dit :**

**- Miguel, va me chercher le médecin immédiatement. Ne poses pas de questions. Si Dilandau te demandes où tu étais, tu lui dit que tu étais avec moi mais rien que ce que je t'ai demandé, d'accord ?**

**Le soldat hocha la tête puis se dirigea en courant vers l'infirmerie.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, le médecin arrivait en courant, suivit par un infirmier.**

**- Voila ! s'exclama-t-il en me voyant étendue sur le lit, le visage blanc, presque transparent. Voilà où ça mène de s'engueuler alors que sa compagne attends un enfant ! Vous devriez être fier, Général. Elle est sur le point de perdre cet enfant dont elle a fait des pieds et des mains pour le garder.**

**- Taisez-vous, répliqua Folken. Si vous ne pouvez sauver l'enfant, sauvez au moins la mère.**

**Le médecin fusilla Folken du regard puis le fit sortir dans le couloir.**

**- Deux heures plus tard, il sortit et alla chercher Folken qui s'était rendu à la baie d'observation pour passer le temps.**

**- Alors ? demanda Folken, se rendant soudain compte qu'il s'était inquiété pour moi.**

**- Ils sont tous deux hors de danger, répondit le médecin. Mais un nouveau choc émotionnel de ce genre et vous les perdrez tous les deux. **

**Le médecin prit son sac puis accompagna Folken jusqu'à ses appartements mais ne s'y arrêta pas.**

**- Un Conseil, Général Folken, dit-il en se retournant. Vous êtes peut-être le dirigeant de cette Forteresse mais moi, je suis le médecin en chef ce qui me place à la même hauteur de vous. Je suis donc autorisé a vous donner des ordres et mon seul ordre sera laissez-la faire ce qu'elle veut.**

**- Je ne peux pas, répliqua Folken en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement. Et vous le savez très bien.**

**- Faites comme vous voulez, répondit le médecin en haussant les épaules. Mais cette petite n'a pas été habituée à vivre enfermée. Quelle vive dans un endroit où elle sort comme bon lui semble ne m'étonnerais pas. Il lui faut de l'espace et ce serait bénéfique autant pour elle que pour son fils.**

**- Et comment voulez-vous qu'elle sorte, ici ? demanda Folken qui commençait à être agacé par ce médecin trop gênant.**

**- Débrouillez-vous, Général, répondit le médecin. Sur ce, bonne journée.**

**Et il s'éloigna, son sac sur le dos.**

**Folken soupira puis entra dans la pièce. Aussitôt, il avisa le lit et s'y approcha.**

**Je le regarda venir puis détourna la tête quand il s'assit au bord du lit.**

**- Naya, dit-il en me regardant.**

**Je ne lui répondit pas et garda la tête tourné de l'autre côté.**

**Il soupira puis soudain, je dis :**

**- Vous voyez où ça nous a mené ? J'ai faillit perdre votre fils parce que nous ne pensons pas la même chose. C'est un comble. Les parents qui se disputent pour savoir s'ils vont garder ou non un enfant vieux de trois mois.**

**- Les parents ? s'étonna Folken.**

**- Je l'ai bien compris, dis-je en me décidant a la regarder. J'ai bien compris que cet enfant a été conçu avec mes cellules et les vôtres.**

**- Comment le sais-tu ? Je n'ai même pas demandé au médecin, répondit Folken.**

**- Je ne sait pas, mon instinct maternel a-t-il fait son effet, je n'en sait rien, répondis-je.**

**Soudain, une douleur me transperça le ventre et je poussa un petit cri bref.**

**- Tu devrais rester tranquille, me dit Folken en me prenant les mains.**

**Je lui sourit legerement puis je tendit les bras vers lui.**

**- Cette fois-ci, il n'essaya pas de se défiler et je pu l'embrasser juste au coin des lèvres. Je le serra ensuite contre moi puis il se libéra et se leva.**

**- Je dois te laisser, dit-il en s'éloignant. Tâches de ne pas trop en faire.**

**- Vous vous souciez de moi maintenant ? demandais-je en souriant. C'est gentil.**

**Il me regarda avec un semblant de sourire puis sortit de la pièce.**

**- Je crois qu'il commence a m'apprécier, bébé, dis-je à l'intention de l'enfant qui roupillait dans mon ventre. Tu as de la chance d'avoir un père comme lui.**

**Je me tourna alors sur le côté puis ferma les yeux.**

**Je du m'endormir car quand je rouvrit les yeux, il faisait plus sombre dans l'appartement.**

**- Folken… murmurais-je en me redressant, encore dans le brouillard.**

**- Je suis là, dit la voix de Folken à côté de moi.**

**Je sentit une main se resserrer sur mon épaule et je me laissa retomber sur les oreillers en soupirant.**

**- Folken, dis-je en me frottant les yeux. Je voulais vous dire, je suis désolée de vous avoir giflé ce matin.**

**- Ce n'est rien, tu était sous le coup de la colère et je m'y attendait de toutes façons, répondit Folken.**

**- Vraiment ? demandais-je en le regardant, étonnée.**

**- La première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés, tu m'a giflé, tu t'en souvient ? me dit-il en me regardant.**

**Je hocha la tête et il reprit :**

**- Je t'avais dit que tu n'aurais pas le loisir de recommencer un tel geste mais j'imagine que tu avais une bonne raison pour me gifler de nouveau.**

**- Évidement, répondit-je en m'efforçant de sourire. J'ai peut-être une réputation de sauvage mais je n'en suis pas encore à frapper les gens sans raison. Mais c'est de votre faute aussi.**

**- Ma faute ?**

**- Oui, vous m'avez choquée en disant qu'il faudra tuer l'enfant qui grandit en moi. J'ait été stupéfiée par votre manque de cœur.**

**Folken me regarda, surprit que je tienne de telles paroles mais ne dit rien.**

**- Je me suis habituée à sentir la vie en moi, repris-je.**

**- Naya, dit alors Folken en se levant. Je te dois des excuses.**

**- Hein ?**

**- Oui, je te dois des excuses, répéta-t-il. Je te dois des excuses pour t'avoir capturée, donné un enfant à élever et gardée captive. Oh mon Dieu, ajouta-t-il. Si j'avais su que je m'éprendrais de la mère de mon fils, jamais je n'aurais accepté de participer à cette expérience.**

**- Pardon ? dis-je en me redressant. Qu'avez-vous dit ?**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Je vous demandes ce que vous venez de dire, répétais-je, certaine d'avoir entendue qu'il s'était éprit de la mère de son fils donc de moi.**

**- Je ne sait pas, répondit-il en rougissant légèrement. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?**

**- Non rien, répondis-je en me laissant retomber sur les oreillers. C'était sans importance…**

**- Qu'ais-je dis ? me demanda-t-il en s'approchant du lit.**

**- Je ne suis pas sûre mais j'ai cru vous entendre dire que vous vous étiez éprit de la mère de votre fils et…**

**- Tu as dû mal comprendre, coupa Folken.**

**- Oui, c'est sûrement ça, répondis-je en soupirant. J'ai dû mal comprendre…**

**Puis Folken me regarda et sortit de la pièce sans rien dire, me laissant seule.**

**.../...**


	5. Chapitre 05

****

Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire mais ca m'empeche pas de vous offrir un nouveau chap pour chacune de mes fics ! lol

Aller, voilà la suite et Bonne Lecture !! Pensez à Reviewer aussi ! lol

RAR :

**TENSHI** : Desolée, Tenshi mais j'ai une mauvaise manie quand j'ecrit c'est de faire passer les jours et parfois les mois... tu m'en veux pas ? Enfin, voilà la suite ! Kisu !

**THAELE ELLIA** : Propagande, je sais pas. Je ne pensais pas à cela en particulier quand j'ai ecrit ca mais bon, si tu pense ca c'est que ca t'a marqué, lol ! Merci pour tes reviews, elles me font vachement plaisir ! A et voici la suite ! Kisu !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : La naissance**

**- Naya, tout va bien ? me demanda Folken un soir en entrant dans l'appartement que je partageais avec lui depuis maintenant huit mois.**

**- Mais oui Folken, ne vous inquiétez pas, je me sent juste un peu lourde, lui répondis-je en m'asseyant dans le grand fauteuil de cuir, près de la bibliothèque.**

**- Remarque, c'est normal, me dit Folken. Tu es enceinte de huit mois après tout.**

**- Oui, répondit-je en caressant mon énorme ventre. Je ne penses pas que la naissance tarde encore. Quelques semaines tout au pire un mois.**

**- L'important c'est que tu ailles bien, me dit Folken en posant une main sur mon épaule.**

**Je lui sourit puis me leva lentement. Il me prit le bras et m'aida à me lever.**

**Je me mit alors face à lui et l'enlaça tendrement.**

**Je plongea mon regard dans le sien puis doucement, comme dans un film passé au ralenti, je le vit se pencher légèrement et nos lèvres s'effleurèrent, juste l'espace d'un instant.**

**C'était la seconde fois que nous nous embrassions, échangeant un véritable baiser, depuis que je vivais à bord de la Forteresse Volante de Biwan.**

**La première fois remontait au moment où je me trouvait alors enceinte de cinq mois. **

**Je n'avais toujours pas le droit de sortir seule mais quelques fois, Folken m'accompagnait, surtout la nuit, près des aires de largage des Alseides. Le seul endroit que l'on pouvait espérer désert la nuit.**

**Là-bas, je pouvais apprécier le vent frais qui entrait par les aires de largage ouvertes mais aussi profiter de la nuit qui, étant le domaine de prédilection de mon sombre compagnon, avait finit par me prendre dans ses filets. Je m'était mise à apprécier la nuit si bien que je dormais la journée et sortait le soir.**

**Folken, habitué à peu dormir, m'assurais que sortir la nuit sans avoir dormi plus de deux heures ne le dérangeait pas et qu'il en avait l'habitude.**

**Ce fut un de ces soirs que nous échangeâmes notre tout premier baiser et qu'il me révéla les puissants sentiments qui l'obligeait à s'occuper de moi.**

_-------Flash-Back----------_

**J'était assise sur le sol, le dos contre le grillage qui fermait les aires de largage, face à un Alseides rouge. Alors que je regardais l'immense machine qui semblait profondément endormie, je me mit à rêver que j'étais aux commandes de l'unes d'entre elles.**

**J'était la seule femme soldat en plus d'être la compagne du Général Folken. J'était respectée, les soldats baissaient les yeux sur mon passage, j'était devenue puissante, redoutable au combat machine contre machine aussi bien qu'au corps à corps. Mon fils savait se faire respecter avant même de savoir parler ou marcher convenablement. **

**J'était heureuse alors, dans cette vie qui ne serait jamais la mienne, hélas…**

**Folken m'avait alors sortie de mes pensées en venant s'asseoir à mes côtés après avoir rapidement fait le tour des machines pour vérifier leur état et éventuellement réprimander le soldat à qui appartenait l'armure qui était endommagée, s'il y en avait.**

**Il faisait cela tous les soirs, me laissant en face de l'Alseides rouge que j'appréciait particulièrement, peut-être car elle était unique.**

**- Tout va bien ? m'avait-il demandé. Tu me sembles absente, depuis quelques temps.**

**- Tout va bien, je vous assure, lui avais-je répondit en faisant reculer mes larmes. J'ai juste une pensée pour ma famille qui a dû m'enterrer depuis longtemps.**

**- Je ne penses pas, m'avait dit Folken en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.**

**Je m'était appuyée contre lui et il m'avait alors avoué qu'il envoyait régulièrement, au moins une fois par semaine, une lettre au palais d'Astria, se faisant passer pour moi et disant que j'allais bien et que j'avais décidé de rester quelques temps à Fanélia afin de me consacrer entièrement à la chasse au Dragon.**

**Je lui avait répondu que je n'appréciais pas trop ce genre de secrets mais en même temps, je le félicitait intérieurement d'avoir pensé à le faire. Ainsi, mes parents et mes amis savaient que j'étais toujours en vie.**

**Aujourd'hui, c'était moi qui écrivais et envoyais les lettres mais ma famille n'avait sûrement pas fait la différence entre mon écriture plutôt brouillonne et celle de Folken, plus raffinée.**

**Alors que je regardais l'Alseides qui se tenait devant moi, majestueux, en mode vol avec les bras le long du corps, j'avais avoué à Folken, chacun son tour, que le Roi d'Astria avait projeté de me faire entrer dans les rangs des Chevaliers Célestes si je rentrais de ma chasse au Dragon avec la Drag-Enérgiste qui me permettrait de faire fonctionner ma future machine et indemne de toutes blessures quelles que soit leur sorte et leur gravité.**

**Folken m'avait alors serrée contre lui en percevant le tremblement de ma voix et j'avais posée ma tête sur son épaule normale.**

**- Folken, avait-je dit en relevant la tête vers lui. Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas de cet enfant ?**

**Je lui avait posée cette question car c'était, d'une part, la seule qui me venait à l'esprit mais d'une autre part car je voulais savoir la réponse. Certes, il avait des journées chargées en surveillant la bonne progression combative du millier de soldats qu'il dirigeait mais quand il rentrait le soir, il me retrouvait. Je le laissait alors dormir quelques heures puis nous quittions l'appartement pour de longues promenades nocturnes parfois jusqu'à l'aube.**

**Folken avait attendu un moment avant de répondre à ma question puis s'était enfin décidé.**

**- Je t'ai déjà répondu pourquoi je ne voulais pas de cet enfant, avait-il dit. Je n'ai pas le temps ni la patience pour m'en occuper.**

**- Mais moi, je suis là et vous vous occupez bien de moi, lui avais-je répondu.**

**- Ce n'est pas la même chose, avait-il dit en me regardant.**

**J'avais froncé les sourcils puis il avait soudain rit.**

**- Ca alors ! m'étais-je exclamée. C'est la première fois que je vous voit rire et sourire ! Jamais encore vous ne m'avez sourit, depuis que je vis ici, vous vous êtes contenté de grogner quand je vous embrassait.**

**- Pourtant, m'avait-il dit. Je n'ai pas une pierre à la place du cœur, tu sais. Je suis aussi capable d'aimer, comme toi ou tout autre être humain. Mais il fallait que je reste celui que j'avais toujours été, le cruel Général Folken qui oblige ses soldats à s'entraîner vingt heures par jour.**

**- Avez-vous déjà été amoureux ? lui avait-je demandé.**

**Il avait alors détourné les yeux et je vit son regard s'embuer soudain. Il avait respiré un grand coup puis m'avait dit :**

**- Elle est morte. Elle s'appelait Varie et c'était ma mère. Ce fut la seule femme que je ne j'ai jamais aimée dans ma vie avant de…**

**Mais sa voix s'était soudain cassée et des larmes silencieuses avaient roulé sur ses joues.**

**- Avant de quoi, Folken ? avait-je demandé, avide d'en savoir plus. Que s'est-il passé après ?**

**- C'est ma faute, m'avait-il répondu. C'est moi qui ait tué ma mère. J'étais partit à une chasse au Dragon et elle m'avait suivie pour éventuellement me protéger. Un Dragon l'a trouvée et tuée. J'ai tué ma propre mère.**

**Cette révélation m'avait laissée interdite. Ainsi, sa mère était morte par sa faute ? Je ne le l'aurais jamais pensé.**

**- Mon grand-père, dis-je. Mon grand-père a lui aussi été tué par un Dragon. C'était il y a une dizaine d'années, mais je me souviendrais toujours de ce jour où un cercueil porté par une demi-douzaine de personnes est arrivé à la maison. J'avais alors six ans et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. C'est seulement quand j'ai vu mon grand-père allongé dans cette grande caisse en bois, le torse creusé de trois profondes entailles que j'ai compris qu'il était partit et qu'il ne reviendrait plus. Comme votre mère pour vous, mon grand-père était la seule personne avec qui je me sentait bien. C'est grâce a lui qu'est née ma passion pour les Dragons. Mais sa mort ne m'a empêchée de continuer d'aimer ces redoutables créatures à l'éperon caudal mortel.**

**- La perte de mon bras droit ne m'a pas non plus empêché d'apprécier ces reptiles, avait dit Folken en montrant son bras droit. Ils n'ont pas peur de moi et je n'ai pas peur d'eux. Si l'un d'eux m'attaque, je n'hésiterais néanmoins pas à le tuer. C'est surtout quand j'ai apprit la mort de ma mère que j'ai eut un choc. Après cela, la perte de mon bras était insignifiante. Comme tous les petits garçons, je rêvais de me marier avec elle et elle ne se lassait pas de nourrir mes espoirs.**

**Cette pensée le fit sourire et il entreprit d'essuyer les traces de larmes sur ses joues.**

**Levant la main, je le fit a sa place et il me regarda, surprit.**

**- Naya, avait-il dit en glissant sa main de fer sous mon menton. Tu te souvient quand tu m'a demandé ce que j'avait dit, il y a de cela plusieurs mois et que je t'avais répondu que tu avait dû mal comprendre ?**

**Je hocha légèrement la tête et dit :**

**- Je vous avait dit plus tard que j'avais cru comprendre que vous vous étiez éprit de la mère de votre fils donc de moi mais vous m'aviez assuré que non, alors pourquoi revenir dessus ?**

**- Parce que j'avais alors mentit, m'avait répondu Folken en caressant ma joue avec son index de métal.**

**- Hein ?**

**- En réalité, c'était la vérité, dit Folken. Mais quand je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais sincèrement, j'ai prit peur. J'ai alors démentit ce que j'avais dit.**

**- Alors je n'avais pas rêvé, vous l'avez bien dit, Folken, répondit-je en souriant.**

**- Oui Naya, j'ai bien dit que je m'était éprit de la mère de mon fils, en l'occurrence toi. Je t'aimes Naya, avait-il ajouté avant de m'embrasser.**

_-------Fin du Flash-Back-----------_

**Le retour à la réalité fut plutôt brutal.**

**Je sentit Folken s'éloigner de moi et ouvrit les yeux.**

**Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil que je venais de quitter et, gauchement, je m'agenouilla à ses côtés, à même le sol.**

**- Tout va bien ? lui demandais-je en posant une main sur son bras. Vous m'avez l'air soucieux.**

**- En effet, me répondit Folken. La naissance de cet enfant me préoccupe un peu. **

**- Pourtant, il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit-je en levant la tête vers lui. Ma grossesse s'est relativement bien passée, le médecin vous l'a dit pas plus tard qu'hier. Je n'aurais aucun problème pour enfanter.**

**- Ce n'est pas précisément cela qui me préoccupe, certes un peu mais c'est surtout après la naissance, dit Folken. Que vais-je faire d'un enfant ? Le seul enfant dont je me suis occupé était un de mes soldats qui m'a été confié par l'Empereur lui-même pour que je le forme. Et il compte un an de moins que toi.**

**- C'est Dilandau ? demandais-je.**

**Folken hocha la tête puis dit :**

**- Je crois que je ne peux faire autrement que de te ramener à Astria, avec les tiens.**

**- Je ne veux pas moi, je vous aime, Folken, répliquais-je en lui coupant presque la parole. Je veux que notre fils voie son père, je veux continuer de vivre avec vous…**

**- Ce n'est pas possible, Naya, répondit Folken. Je n'ai rien à t'offrir. Pas de foyer, pas de personnel, rien du tout. Cette Forteresse et une chambre à la citadelle impériale sont les deux seules choses que je possèdes. Et puis, tu ne serais pas heureuse en restant vivre à Zaibacher après avoir vécu à Astria. Zaibacher est sombre, les villageois y sont heureux car ils n'ont jamais rien connu d'autre, mais toi, Naya, tu as vécu toute ton enfance à Astria, en face de la mer. Le soleil s'est toujours levé pour toi, chaque matin.**

**- Mais pourtant, on voit le soleil ici, insistais-je.**

**- Nous ne sommes pas à la capitale, me répondit Folken. Avec ses expériences, l'Empereur a détruit le ciel au-dessus de la capitale. Des nuages noirs l'obstruent en permanence si bien que nous brûlons des quantités phénoménales d'énergie pour nous chauffer et nous éclairer. A la capitale, c'est l'hiver toute l'année. Il n'y a ni printemps, ni été, ni automne.**

**Je resta muette, ne sachant quoi dire. J'étais à cours d'arguments et me décida alors à accepter le fait que je devrais rentrer chez moi, avec un enfant, laissant le père de cet enfant, et l'homme que j'aimais par la même occasion, à bord d'une Forteresse Volante de Zaibacher que je ne reverrais certainement jamais. Soudain, j'eut une idée.**

**- Venez vivre avec moi à Pallas alors, dis-je en m'efforçant de sourire. Ainsi, nous serions ensembles, tous les trois…**

**- N'insiste pas Naya, me dit Folken. La meilleur solution pour toi et de rentrer chez toi avec ton fils et de m'oublier.**

**- Je ne pourrais jamais vous oublier, Folken, répondit-je en me levant avec lenteur. Vous êtes le père de l'enfant que je porte, vous m'avez soignée quand je suis tombée malade et que j'ai faillit perdre l'enfant. Vous passez vos nuits en ma compagnie pour que je puisse prendre l'air de temps en temps...**

**- Naya… supplia Folken en me regardant.**

**Il voulait que je me taises, que j'obéisse sans rien dire mais moi, je l'aimais et je ne voulais pas priver mon fils de son père.**

**- Folken, dis-je en le regardant.**

**Soudain, des larmes se mirent à rouler sur mes joues et je détourna pour les lui cacher. Je l'entendit se lever et bientôt, des bras m'enlacèrent tendrement.**

**- Ne pleures pas, je t'en prie, me dit-il en me serrant contre lui. Ne pleures pas, tu m'oubliera bien vite.**

**- Comment voulez-vous que je vous oublie ! m'exclamais-je en me libérant plutôt brusquement de son étreinte. Votre fils va vous ressembler de plus en plus en grandissant et en le regardant, je vous verrais vous. Jamais, vous m'entendez, jamais je ne pourrais vous oublier même en y mettant toute la bonne volonté dont je suis pourvue ! J'ai l'impression que vous ne comprenez pas ce que j'essaye de vous faire comprendre.**

**- Non en effet, répondit-il. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes ainsi à vouloir rester avec moi alors que cela est impossible.**

**Je soupira, essuya mes larmes puis me dirigea vers le lit. Je m'y allongea avec lenteur puis tira le drap sur moi.**

**Étonné, Folken s'approcha et me regarda.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? me demanda-t-il.**

**- Rien, répondit-je en détournant la tête.**

**- Naya, dit Folken en s'asseyant sur le lit, à côté de moi.**

**Il n'ajouta rien et me prit la main.**

**Puis soudain, il se pencha sur moi et nous nous embrassâmes longuement.**

**- Je t'aimes Naya, me dit-il en se redressant. Et je veux que tu saches que c'est pour ton bien que je fais cela. C'est aussi pour le bien de notre fils. L'Empereur a décidé de déclarer la guerre aux autres pays de Gaïa. Dans quelques mois, la population de cette planète aura diminuée de moitié et je ne veux pas que notre fils et toi couriez le moindre danger.**

**- Mais alors, dis-je en m'asseyant. Pourquoi me renvoyer à Pallas ?**

**- L'Empereur a passé un accord avec le Roi Aston. Astria et Zaibacher sont alliés et Zaibacher n'attaquera jamais Astria si Astria, de son côté, fait la même chose. Voilà pourquoi je veux te renvoyer chez toi. Tu y sera plus en sécurité qu'ici. Une Forteresse de combat comme la mienne n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour élever un enfant, d'autant plus que je serais beaucoup trop occupé pour vous protéger toi et le bébé. Tu serais à la merci de mes hommes et il est clair que je peux pas tous les surveiller bien que cette Forteresse soit truffée de système de surveillance en tous genres.**

**Puis il se tut et me regarda. Un dernier baiser puis il se leva et s'éloigna.**

**- Où allez-vous ? demandais-je en le voyant se diriger vers la porte.**

**- Je ne peux dormir, ces derniers temps, répondit-il. Je vais à la baie d'observation et toi, essaye de dormir. Il est sûrement plus de minuit.**

**Je luis sourit puis me tourna sur le côté et me cala au milieu des oreillers dont un me servait pour reposer mon ventre.**

**Je dû m'endormir car je ne l'entendit pas revenir et se coucher.**

**Le lendemain, lorsque j'ouvrit les yeux, mon premier geste fut de rouler sur le dos et de regarder si Folken était là. Et il était là, ce matin. Il dormait profondément, allongé sur le ventre.**

**Je me décala péniblement vers lui et me colla contre son flanc gauche.**

**Il remua et son bras de fer jaillit de sous le drap.**

**Je sursauta en sentant le métal contre la peau de ma cuisse, dévoilée après que la chemise de nuit se soit enroulée autour de moi et repliée.**

**Il soupira puis tourna la tête vers moi et glissa son bras gauche sur mon ventre.**

**- Naya… murmura-t-il en souriant.**

**- Je croyais que vous dormiez, répondit-je en lui souriant.**

**- Non, cela fait plusieurs minutes que je suis éveillé, dit-il en se mettant sur le dos.**

**- Le soleil est déjà bien haut, vous ne vous levez pas aujourd'hui ? lui demandais-je en posant ma tête sur son torse.**

**- Aujourd'hui, j'ai droit à de la tranquillité, répondit-il en passant son bras droit sur mes épaules. J'ai remit le commandement à Dilandau en annonçant que je prenais un jour de repos. C'est tellement rare que dès que je peux, j'en profite.**

**Je le regarda puis il sourit.**

**- Vous avez bien raison, dis-je en caressant distraitement le haut de ses hanches.**

**- Hé, dit-il en prenant ma main et la remontant vers mon visage. Ne va pas si bas sinon je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait se passer.**

**Je le regarda, surprise puis rougit violemment en comprenant l'allusion et ramena mon bras contre ma poitrine.**

**Il se mit alors à rire puis je l'imita et déplia mon bras. Je le passa en travers de son torse et coinça mes doigts sous son dos pour rester confortablement installée.**

**- Ca y est, tu es installée ? me demanda-t-il en souriant.**

**Je lui rendit son sourire puis reposa ma tête sur son torse taurin et ferma les yeux.**

**Je le sentit me caresser les cheveux puis sa main descendit jusqu'à ma hanche droite et y resta.**

**Plus tard dans la journée, alors que Folken et moi discutions, on frappa à la porte. Il me fit le geste de me taire.**

**- Entrez, dit Folken en regardant la porte.**

**La porte s'ouvrit et Dilandau apparut.**

**- Dilandau ? s'étonna Folken. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

**Dilandau regarda Folken puis son regard se posa sur moi.**

**- Qui est-ce Folken ? demanda-t-il en me montrant du menton. Je n'était pas au courant qu'il y avait une femme à bord.**

**- Peu importe, dit Folken. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? J'avais pourtant précisé que je ne voulais pas être dérangé.**

**- Je le sais bien, mais tes hommes n'en ont que faire de mes ordres, dit Dilandau.**

**- Que veux-tu que je fasses ? demanda Folken. Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de passer du temps avec Naya et c'est tout ce que je ferais aujourd'hui.**

**- Naya ?**

**- C'est moi, Commandant Dilandau, dis-je en me levant non sans difficultés. Je suis Naya.**

**- Tu es très jolie, jeune fille, dit Dilandau.**

**- Dilandau, dit Folken. Chasse gardée, tu veux.**

**Je sourit malgré moi et me mit alors de profil pour Dilandau de façon à ce qu'il voit mon ventre.**

**- Je vois que tu n'a pas perdu de temps, railla-t-il.**

**- Folken, s'il vous plait, dis-je en le regardant**

**Folken me regarda à son tour puis hocha la tête.**

**Il se dirigea ensuite vers Dilandau qu'il poussa dehors.**

**- C'est un vrai casses-pieds, dit Folken en revenant vers moi.**

**Il m'enlaça alors tendrement et nous nous embrassâmes.**

**Soudain, une violente douleur mais brève me plia en deux.**

**- Hé, dit Folken en reculant légèrement.**

**- Je crois que c'est le moment, dis-je en soufflant lentement pour faire passer la douleur. Où alors, il n'aimes pas quand nous sommes si près l'un de l'autre.**

**Je sourit puis me redressa.**

**- Ca va aller ? me demanda Folken en m'aidant a faire quelques pas.**

**- Pouvez-vous aller chercher le médecin, s'il vous plait ? lui demandais-je en le regardant. C'est juste pour savoir si le moment est venu et aussi au cas où.**

**- J'y vais, dit Folken. Mais avant, fait-moi le plaisir de t'allonger.**

**Je lui obéit puis m'allongea sur le côté du lit, un coussin calé sous mon ventre.**

**Il m'embrassa sur le front puis sortit de la pièce en jetant sa cape sur ses épaules.**

**Durant sa courte absence, j'eut deux autres contractions qui me firent me plier en deux.**

**Enfin, le médecin arriva et pria Folken de rester dans le couloir.**

**- Alors ? demanda-t-il une heure plus tard quand le médecin sortit.**

**- Je crois que d'ici ce soir vous aurez un fils Général, répondit le médecin en souriant. Les contractions sont de plus en plus rapprochées. Apparemment, votre fils est pressé de sortir et d'affronter le monde.**

**- D'après vous, tout se passera bien ? demanda Folken.**

**- Oui, répondit le médecin en me regardant par la porte ouverte. Voulez-vous être à côté d'elle ?**

**- Je ne sait pas si… hésita Folken.**

**- Allez, venez, cela lui fera plaisir et vous pourrez lui parler pour lui faire oublier la douleur, dit le médecin. Et puis, si jamais vous vous sentez mal, vous pouvez toujours sortir et aller faire un tour.**

**- D'accord, dit enfin Folken.**

**Soudain, une douleur particulièrement violente me transperça et je ne pu m'empêcher de pousser un cri pour l'exprimer.**

**- Ha, dit le médecin. Venez, Général.**

**Puis tous deux rentrèrent dans l'appartement et la porte se referma, nous isolant totalement du reste de la Forteresse.**

**Plusieurs longues minutes passèrent. Mes efforts pour faire naître cet enfant que je n'avais jamais voulu mais a qui je m'était attachée autant qu'a son père, ne furent pas vains.**

**Après une demie-heure de cris et de larmes de douleur et de bonheur, de paroles réconfortantes du médecin et de Folken, je parvint enfin à expulser cet enfant qui aussitôt, se mit à hurler à pleins poumons.**

**- Voilà, dit le médecin en déposant mon fils nouveau-né sur ma poitrine. C'est un beau garçon. Je vais vous laissez tous les trois maintenant, ajouta-t-il.**

**- Je vous raccompagne, dit Folken en se levant pour le suivre.**

**- Général, dit le médecin une fois dans le couloir. Prenez soin autant de l'enfant que de la mère. Naya aura besoin de beaucoup de repos, finit les balades en pleine nuit sur les aires de largage. **

**- Dites, vous m'espionnez ? dit Folken.**

**- Moi, jamais, dit le médecin. Ce n'est pas vous que je surveillais, mais Naya. N'y voyez aucune offense, je faisait simplement mon travail en veillant sur une jeune mère dont l'état m'a préoccupé pendant un moment. Étant la dernière jeune femme de l'expérience, j'ai préféré m'assurer qu'elle mène cet enfant à terme sans encombres. Un infirmier va venir laver et habiller l'enfant, ajouta-t-il.**

**- Je ne vous blâme pas de faire votre travail, répondit Folken. Bien, alors je dois vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour elle, ajouta-t-il. Profitez-en, des remerciements qui viennent de ma part sont rares.**

**Puis le médecin tendit la main et Folken la serra brièvement et la porte se referma silencieusement.**

**- Folken, dit-je alors en le regardant revenir. Venez voir notre fils.**

**Il s'approcha, s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit et je me redressa contre les oreillers avec son aide.**

**Mon fils lové contre mon sein gauche, je souriait tout en pleurant à la fois.**

**- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? me demanda Folken en caressant délicatement le petit poing du nouveau-né qui dormait tranquillement.**

**- Je suis tellement heureuse, dis-je en essuyant mes larmes de ma main libre. Quand je repense à tout ce que j'ai vécu alors qu'au début, je n'étais partie que pour une simple chasse au Dragon. C'est amusant, non, comme le destin peut décider de faire basculer une vie entièrement. Votre expérience n'était au début qu'une simple expérimentation, sur quoi, je ne le sais pas, mais qui visait à donner des enfants aux soldats de Zaibacher. J'ai été capturée, inséminée, cachée des autres hommes pendant neuf mois…**

**- Tu oublie gâtée et aimée, dit Folken en me souriant. J'ai passées je ne sais combien d'heures à ton chevet lorsque que tu n'allais pas bien. Je me suis fait réprimander plusieurs fois par mes propres hommes qui me trouvaient trop souvent absent…**

**- En tous ça, pour avoir le bonheur de voir et faire naître un petit bébé, achevais-je en regardant le petit être. Je crois que je suis la plus heureuse des femmes.**

**- Tu peux, c'est quand même toi qui a enduré tous les aléas d'une grossesse, tu as porté cet enfant pendant plus de huit mois sans jamais te plaindre, me dit Folken en me caressant la joue. Tu as été merveilleuse. Sincèrement, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais le courage de mener cet enfant a terme. Mais tu l'as fait et je suis fier de toi, Naya.**

**Il se pencha alors et je l'embrassa tendrement mais hardiment.**

**- Je vous aime, Général Folken, lui dis-je après avoir rompu le contact.**

**- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Naya, répondit-il en se levant. Je vais te laisser te reposer maintenant. J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air.**

**Je lui sourit puis il mit sa cape et sortit de la pièce.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa a la porte qui s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un infirmier.**

**- Bonjour, lui dis-je en lui souriant.**

**- Alors ? me demanda-t-il en me prenant l'enfant. Tout c'est bien pass ?**

**- A merveille, répondis-je en me remontant contre les coussins.**

**Puis je le regarda laver l'enfant dans un petit bac d'eau chaude puis l'habiller en l'enroulant dans un long linge blanc qui faisait office de langes puis il lui enfila une sorte de chemise de nuit épaisse et assez longue.**

**- Nous nous sommes équipés en prévision de l'échéance de l'expérience, me dit-il en me rendant l'enfant. Comme vous êtes la dernière et la seule a avoir eut votre enfant, vous avez des centaines de vêtements différents pour habiller votre fils. Je vous les amènerais dans la soirée, ajouta-t-il.**

**- Vous êtes bien gentil, lui dis-je tandis qu'il rangeait ses affaires. Quelqu'un bénéficie-t-il de toute cette gentillesse ?**

**- Hélas non, répondit l'infirmier. Ma récente compagne m'a quitté pour un Chevalier Céleste, il y a deux mois maintenant.**

**- Vous êtes de Pallas ? lui demandais-je, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.**

**- Oui, pourquoi, vous aussi ?**

**- Oui, mon père est un des Conseillers du Roi Aston, répondis-je en souriant franchement. Quel âge avez-vous ?**

**- Trente ans, pourquoi ?**

**- Si cela vous intéresse, je connaîtrais peut-être une jeune femme pour vous, répondis-je en pensant aussitôt à la tête d'Enna quand je lui apprendrais que je lui avait peut-être trouvé un mari.**

**- Ha bon ?**

**- Ma grande sœur est âgée de vingt-sept ans, vingt-huit maintenant et cherche désespérément un mari, répondis-je. Un jour, j'essayerais de vous la présenter, si vous voulez.**

**- Comment est-elle ?**

**- Plutôt grande, brune, comme moi…**

**- Si elle est aussi jolie que vous alors je sais qu'elle me plaira, me coupa l'infirmier en me souriant.**

**- Hé bien, dit soudain la voix de Folken. Vous faites du charme à ma compagne, infirmier ?**

**- Oh non Général, loin de moi cette idée, dit l'infirmier. Votre compagne me disait simplement qu'elle me présenterais sa sœur un jour.**

**- Bon, si ce n'est que ça, dit Folken. Aller, filez, le médecin vous cherche.**

**L'infirmier finit de ranger ses affaires puis me répéta qu'il reviendrait dans la soirée m'apporter les dizaines d'habits d'enfants qu'ils avaient rassemblés et quitta la pièce.**

**- Fait-moi voir mon fils, dit alors Folken en tendant une main vers moi.**

**D'abord surprise, je lui tendit ensuite l'enfant et il le prit délicatement dans sa main puis le serra contre lui, se servant de son bras de fer comme d'un transat.**

**- Qu'il est petit, me dit-il en lui caressant tendrement la joue.**

**- Oui, répondis-je en regardant avec tendresse le grand Général de Zaibacher devenir presque affectueux devant son fils.**

**- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une sœur, me dit Folken en me rendant l'enfant.**

**-Si, je vous l'ai dit, au tout début que je me trouvais ici, quand j'avais le moral plus que bas, répondis-je en prenant le bébé.**

**- Ha oui, je me souviens maintenant, répondit-il. Peux-tu m'en dire plus sur cette jeune femme ?**

**- Sans vous offenser, Folken, répondit-je. Je ne préfère pas. Autant moi j'ai su gérer ce qui m'était arrivé, autant ma sœur en aurait été incapable. C'est une femme de la haute noblesse Astrienne. Depuis qu'elle est née elle est entourée de gens qui la serve. Moi non, je préfère de loin rester seule à lire ou à parler avec mes amis.**

**Puis soudain je me tut et fixa un point imaginaire, au-delà des murs de la Forteresse Volante.**

**- Mes amis… soupirais-je.**

**Tout à coup, des larmes se mirent a rouler sur mes joues et Folken s'assit au bord du lit. Repoussant les pans de sa cape, il me prit dans ses bras et je me serra contre lui tandis que mes larmes redoublaient en abondance. Mais je n'émettais aucun son, mon esprit ayant dépassé le stade de l'adolescence depuis la naissance de l'enfant.**

**- Aller, me dit-il en me frottant doucement le dos. Ca va aller…**

**- Mes amis, dis-je en essuyant mes larmes de ma main libre mais tout en restant blottie dans les puissants bras. Je n'ai pas eut de nouvelles d'eux depuis neuf mois maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus. Peut-être que l'un d'eux a eut un accident ou je ne sais quoi d'autre de plus terrible.**

**- Naya, ne penses pas à ça, cela va te faire faire des cauchemars, me dit Folken.**

**Puis soudain, il se recula et se détourna.**

**- Que se passes-t-il ? demandais-je en essuyant de nouveau mes larmes.**

**- Naya, me dit-il alors. Les prochains jours seront les derniers que tu passera avec moi.**

**- Hein ? m'étranglais-je.**

**- Certes je t'aimes mais je ne peux te garder captive ici, reprit Folken. Toi et notre fils devez aller vous mettre en sécurité a Pallas. La guerre approche à grand pas et je ne veux surtout pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.**

**- Mais Folken…**

**- Ne discutes pas Naya, dit Folken en se levant. Nous en avons déjà parlé.**

**- Ne puis-je donc pas profiter du père de mon fils jusqu'à l'ultimatum ? demandais-je.**

**Folken me regarda puis s'éloigna de quelques pas et revint.**

**Il se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser mais je détourna la tête et répéta ma question.**

**- Naya, me répondit-il. Je peux encore te garder avec moi deux mois maximum. Jusqu'en mars. Mais au-delà, je serais alors forcé de te renvoyer à Pallas. Exceptionnellement, je ferais le voyage avec la Forteresse, je dois voir le Roi Aston à ce moment de toutes façons. En attendant, je veux que tu te reposes et que tu consacres tout ton temps àa notre fils.**

**- Oh Folken… soupirais-je. C'est décidé alors ? Vous allez me renvoyer chez moi ?**

**Folken me regarda, soupira et s'assit sur une chaise près du lit.**

**Il me prit la main, en embrassa le dos puis la serra dans sa main gauche.**

**Soudain, sa main de fer se glissa hors de la cape et Folken me présenta une petite boite allongée en bois poli et finement gravée.**

**- Tu sais ce que c'est ? me demanda-t-il.**

**Je haussa les épaules en récupérant ma main et il me tendit la boite.**

**Calant mon fils entre un coussin et ma hanche, je saisit la boite et l'ouvrit délicatement.**

**- Oh ! m'exclamais-je en en voyant le contenu.**

**Je prit alors délicatement une bague en argent massif, la décrochant de son petit socle au centre de la boite.**

**- Folken… murmurais-je, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne fallait pas…**

**Je remarqua alors sous la bague une plume noire.**

**Reposant la bague sur son socle, je prit la délicate plume noire et soudain, entendit un froissement de tissu.**

**- Naya, dit Folken. Regardes.**

**Je tourna la tête vers lui et il ôta le haut de sa tunique, se retrouvant indéniablement torse nu.**

**Au cours des mois précédents, je l'avait vu tant de fois torse nu que je ne me choquais plus. Mais ce fut quand il se tourna dos à moi que je commença a me poser des questions.**

**Soudain, d'immenses ailes noires apparurent dans son dos et Folken se retourna face à moi.**

**Il les étendit et en ramena une devant lui.**

**- Le peuple du Dieu Dragon… murmurais-je alors que Folken se rasseyait sur la chaise. Vous êtes un descendant du peuple maudit ?**

**- Ce n'est pas un peuple maudit, répondit Folken. Du moins pas pour nous autres qui en sommes les descendants. Je ne voulais pas te révéler ce secret avant, j'attendais le bon moment. Et ce moment est venu mais c'est aussi hélas, celui qui approche de notre séparation. Je voulais que tu aie un souvenir de moi quand je serais sur le front de guerre. Naya, ces ailes noires prédisent que ma vie sera courte. Non, ne pleures pas, je t'en prie. Regardes comme mes plumes tombent, ajouta-t-il en récupérant une poignée de plumes. A chaque plume qui tombe c'est une seconde de ma vie qui meure avec elle. Certes, quelques unes restent solidement accrochées mais si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose quand tu sera retournée chez toi et moi à Zaibacher, je veux que tu saches que tu es la première et sûrement la dernière femme que j'aurais aimée dans ma vie avec autant d'intensité, Naya.**

**- Pourquoi vous me dites cela, Folken, dis-je en serrant la délicate plume dans ma main. Ce n'est qu'une prédiction, rien ne prouve qu'elle se réalisera. Je suis sure que c'est faux. Quand la guerre sera terminée, je vous retrouverais et vous montrerais votre fils devenu un grand bébé, fort comme son père.**

**- Naya…**

**Folken replia ses ailes puis se pencha vers moi.**

**- Naya, crois-moi que si le destin devait se dérouler selon les souhaits de chacun, personne ne mourrait dans un accident ou autre. Ils se débrouilleraient pour s'inventer une vie paisible, riche et heureuse. Si j'avais la possibilité de faire revenir mes ailes à leur couleur originelle, soit blanche, je le ferais et rien ne ferait plus plaisir que de voir mon fils sain et sauf, dans les bras de sa mère, à mon retour du combat. Hélas, cela m'est impossible. Ma vie se terminera avec la guerre, je le crains.**

**- Ne dites pas cela, je vous en prie ! m'exclamais-je en soudain en le saisissant par le cou. Je ne veux pas vous perdre, je vous aimes ! Je vous en prie, renoncez à cette stupide guerre ! Restez auprès de nous, restez avec moi !**

**- Oh Naya, dit Folken en me serrant contre lui.**

****

**

* * *

**

**A suivre !!!! J'espere que ce chapitre vous a plut alors Read, Enjoy and Reviews !!!**

****


	6. Chapitre 06

Coucou ! Me rvlà ! Desolée d'avoir été si longue mais j'ai droit a quelques vacances quand même lol !

RAR :

**TENSHI** : je me suis toujours demandée comment tu faisait les pettis signes de chaque côté de ton pseudo ? lol ! Bah en fait, la fic elle est ecrite depuis des lustres et elle finie mais je vais pas publier tous les chaps les uns a la suite des autres, je vous laisse un peu mariner ! lol ! Aller Kisu !

**THAELE ELLIA** : oui bon, amoureux de sa mère.... comme tous les petits garçons de quatre cinq ans ! lol ! Le nom du bébé.... ha heu.... Je sais plus c'est dans ce chap là mais ce dont je suis sure c'est que dans l'epilogue, tu saura le nom du bébé. Et pour le fait que ce soit un garcon, non, ca n'a pas d'importance mais je prefere faire naitre des persos garcons. Dans toutes mes fics c'est des garçons ou presque. C'est vraiment exceptionel que ce soit des filles, je sais pas pourquoi. Triste ? Le chap precedent ? Attend de voir l'avant-dernier ! lol ! Je dis rien sur ta remarque du chapitre precedent parce que je suis d'accord avec toi. Enfin bon. Aller, Kisu !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Aveux…**

**Les deux mois suivant passèrent en flèche. Je n'eut que très peu de temps pour profiter de Folken car celui-ci passait le plus clair de son temps en salle de réunion, avec différents généraux des autres armées de Zaibacher. Évidement, aucun d'eux ne savaient que je me trouvais ici, entrain d'allaiter un enfant né de Folken et de moi, non désiré au début et maintenant aimé et choyé par ses deux parents.**

**Ce matin, je réalisa qu'il ne me restait plus qu'une semaine avant que la Forteresse de Biwan ne me dépose a Pallas.**

**La semaine dernière, j'avais envoyée une lettre a mes parents et une autre au Roi Aston pour, dans la première lettre, expliquer a mes parents la véritable vie que j'ai menée pendant cette année quasi-entière d'absence et où je l'ai menée et dans la seconde lettre, prévenir le Roi Aston de la future venue d'une Forteresse de Zaibacher au-dessus de Pallas. La première lettre avait été longue et difficile à écrire. Je ne savais pas comment formuler mes phrases, quels mots placer. Elle avait plusieurs pages, certaines souvent recommencées, mais j'avais enfin trouvé la bonne façon de leur avouer que j'avais maintenant un fils moitié Zaibacher moitié Astrien et que je l'aimais autant que son père.**

**A mon grand étonnement, j'avais reçu une réponse, apportée par un aigle royal. Quand je l'avait lue, je m'étais mise à pleurer et Folken était entré juste à ce moment. Il s'était alors inquiété et je lui avait fait lire la lettre.**

**Cette réponse était longue et plusieurs personnes y avaient écrit. **

**Mes parents disaient qu'ils avaient beaucoup de mal à me croire mais qu'ils me croyaient néanmoins parce qu'ils savaient que je n'aurais jamais inventé une histoire aussi farfelue. Ils disaient être prêts à recevoir mon fils et aussi à connaître son père. **

**Je leur avait précisé dans la lettre que Folken avait tout de même dix ans de plus que moi mais visiblement, cela ne les avait pas dérangés plus que ça, puisque que je n'y voyait aucun paragraphe dans la lettre.**

**Le Roi Aston avait également tenu à « parler » dans cette lettre et Enna avait servit de rédactrice pour lui. Il me disait que sa proposition de me faire entrer parmi les Chevaliers Célestes tenait toujours mais que, exceptionnellement, il voulait bien la repousser à plus tard étant donnée l'apparition de mon fils.**

**Pour ajouter un peu de gaieté à la lettre destinée a mes parents, j'avais expliqué à ma sœur que je lui avait peut-être trouvé un mari et de Pallas de surcroît.**

**Elle n'en parlait pas dans la lettre de réponse, mais au fond de moi, je savais qu'elle avait du sauter de joie en lisant cette nouvelle.**

**Je sentais dans les propos de ma mère qu'elle avait vraiment hâte de me retrouver en bonne santé.**

**Après avoir lue la lettre, Folken m'avait proposé de rapprocher un peu la date mais je m'y était opposée farouchement, prétextant que je voulais à tous prix rester avec lui jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Je crois que cela l'avais touché car il avait fermé les yeux un instant puis m'avait enlacée et embrassée.**

**Aujourd'hui, je gardais précieusement la lettre à côté de moi tout en préparant une réponse et en surveillant mon fils qui dormait à poings fermés, installé dans un petit berceau de bois ramené exprès de Pallas. L'immense drapeau de Zaibacher lui servait de couverture et je me promis de garder précieusement cette étoffe pour avoir un souvenir du père de mon fils si jamais la mort venait le happer, comme il le disait, à la fin de la guerre.**

**Dans ma réponse, je m'excusais auprès de mes parents pour leur avoir mentit pendant tant de temps et aussi demandais à mon père de me pardonner car j'avais échoué dans ma chasse au Dragon. La Drag-Enérgiste que j'avais récupérée sur mon tout premier Dragon s'était détruite quand les hommes de Folken m'avaient enlevée. En me frappant pour m'assommer, mon sac avait chut sur le sol et la Drag-Enérgiste, pourtant bien enveloppée, avait atterrit sur une pierre et s'était brisée aussi facilement que du verre. En la découvrant en mille morceau, le lendemain de mon enlèvement, j'en avait pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, traité Folken de tous les noms d'oiseaux que je connaissais ce qui m'avait valu une gifle retentissante de sa part.**

**C'était d'ailleurs la seule fois où il m'avait frappée et n'avait plus recommencé car depuis ce jour, je su tenir ma langue et quand quelque chose ne me plaisait pas, je le gardait pour moi ou attendait que Folken soit loin pour laisser éclater ma colère.**

**- Naya ?**

**- Je suis là Folken, répondis-je sans lever le nez de ma lettre.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? me demanda-t-il en essayant de lire a l'envers par-dessus la table.**

**- J'écris à mes parents pour leur confirmer le jour de l'arrivée de la Forteresse, répondis-je en levant les yeux et en le regardant.**

**Il passa derrière moi, fit courir sa main normale sur mes épaules puis s'approcha du berceau posé de mon côté du lit.**

**- Il dort depuis ce matin, l'informais-je. Je n'ai jamais vu un enfant aussi paresseux. Il passe ses journées à dormir et quand il se réveille, c'est parce qu'il a faim.**

**- D'un côté, c'est bien, me dit Folken en se laissant tomber sur la chaise à ma droite. Au moins, nous sommes tranquilles, rien que tous les deux.**

**Je lui sourit et nous nous embrassâmes longuement.**

**Soudain, je lâcha ma plume et entoura le cou de Folken de mes bras. Il se leva alors et me serra contre lui sans cesser de m'embrasser.**

**Puis, il recula, lentement. Quand je sentit le lit contre mes jambes, je perdis l'équilibre et nous nous affalâmes sur le lit, l'un sur l'autre.**

**- Folken… murmurais-je en défaisant sa cape que j'envoya valser sur le sol.**

**Il ne répondit pas et m'embrassa dans le cou tout en caressant mes épaules, repoussant ma tunique par la même occasion.**

**Rapidement, je me retrouva sans vêtements en haut et Folken continua de m'embrasser. Je savais pertinemment ce qui allait se passer si je ne l'arrêtait pas maintenant.**

**D'un côté, j'avais un peu peur, ce qui est normal, mais d'un autre, j'attendais ce moment depuis tant de temps que je n'allais pas refuser maintenant.**

**Je l'enlaça alors et il s'alourdit sur moi. Soudain, il se redressa, ôta le haut de sa tunique et se remit à m'embrasser de plus belle.**

**L'heure qui suivit fut la belle de toute ma vie, passant même avant le moment de la naissance de notre fils ce qui est peu dire vu l'intensité des ondes de bonheur qui m'on parcourue quand j'ai entendu mon fils hurler pour la première fois.**

**Les caresses et les baisers de Folken laissaient des traînées de lave en fusion sur ma peau.**

**Je m'étonna de la douceur dont il fit preuve quand vint le moment crucial. Je ne ressentit aucune douleur majeure mais un intense bonheur qui m'envahit entièrement.**

**Puis ce fut finit. Mais le rêve ne s'envola pas pour autant.**

**Allongé sur moi, Folken récupérait ses forces et sa respiration était saccadée et rapide.**

**J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Un rêve merveilleux, si rempli de bien-être que je redoutais le moment où j'allais entendre la voix de ma mère me disant que j'allais être en retard à l'école et sa main sur mon épaule me secouant doucement.**

**Comme pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas, je me pinça discrètement la peau du poignet et ressentit une vive douleur.**

**Je sourit alors et passa mes bras autour de Folken qui prit appuis sur ses bras et me regarda.**

**- Naya, dit-il. Je t'aime...**

**- Moi aussi Folken, je vous aime, répondis-je en l'embrassant.**

**Puis il se retira et se laissa glisser sur le ventre à côté de moi.**

**Je me rapprocha de lui et il m'entoura de son bras.**

**- Je vais me sentir bien seul sans toi, me dit-il en me regardant.**

**- Moi aussi, assurais-je en regardant ailleurs.**

**- Ne sois pas triste, répondit-il en s'efforçant de rester neutre. Si mon destin veut que je continue à vivre, je te promet que je reviendrais auprès de toi. Dans le cas contraire…**

**Il soupira puis se tourna dos à moi et ramena ses bras contre lui.**

**Je soupira à mon tour puis me tourna de l'autre côté.**

**Je jeta un coup d'œil au petit être qui dormait profondément dans son berceau et sourit. Je tendis alors mon doigt vers le petit poing légèrement ouvert qui se referma sur mon index.**

**Gardant le doigt prisonnier du poing de mon fils, je ferma les yeux et m'endormit.**

**Lorsque je rouvrit les yeux, Folken n'était plus là et mon fils était réveillé mais ne disait rien. Il se contentait de regarder curieusement le plafond orné de gravures compliquées à demi dissimulées dans la pénombre habituelle de l'appartement.**

**Cependant, Folken discutait avec Dilandau. Mais la discussion était plutôt animée.**

**- Je n'arrives pas a croire que tu m'aie cachée cette femme pendant tant de temps, répéta Dilandau pour la énième fois en tournant en rond dans la petite salle où lui et Folken s'étaient enfermés pour parler tranquillement. **

**- Je croyais que je te connaissais mieux que ça, Dilandau, dit Folken, impassible.**

**- Hein ? Je ne vois pas le rapport avec le sujet présent mais enfin bon, répondit Dilandau en regardant Folken. Qu'est-ce que tu va en faire de cette femme quand on sera en guerre ? reprit-il. En plus elle a, si j'ai bien compris, eut son enfant, non ?**

**- C'est cela, répondit Folken. Notre fils est né il y a deux mois et pour ta gouverne, saches qu'elle se prénomme Naya.**

**- Si tu veux, répondit Dilandau. Votre fils ? Tu veux dire que cette femme attendait ton enfant ?**

**Folken hocha la tête et Dilandau s'exclama :**

**- Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Tu as pensé à ce qu'allait dire le Général Adelphoss ? Et l'Empereur ?**

**Folken commençait à en avoir assez des reproches de Dilandau. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que celui-ci avait demandé à le voir et Dilandau tournait autour du pot.**

**- Cela suffit, dit soudain Folken. Tais-toi Dilandau, tu m'agaces avec tes jérémiades !**

**- Mais ?**

**- Tais-toi je t'ai dit ! répliqua Folken. Tu n'as pas à me juger ! Ce serait plutôt à moi de te juger, je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique et je suis plus vieux que toi ! Tu me dois le respect ! Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie. Je ne suis pas obligé de te dire tout ce que je fais dans ton dos sauf si cela a un rapport avec les Dragons-Slayers et encore !**

**- Mais Folken…**

**Soudain Folken ne tint plus. Il était hors de lui. L'approche du départ de Naya le rendait irritable mais jusqu'à maintenant, il avait su garder son calme. Mais là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.**

**Dilandau vit la main gauche de Folken sortir de sous la cape, se lever et tout a coup, un bruit sec retentit suivit d'une atroce brûlure sur sa joue droite.**

**Folken abaissa sa main et remit sa cape en place.**

**- Folken, tu… tu m'as… giflé ? s'étonna Dilandau en portant sa main à sa joue. Tu m'as giflé, jamais tu n'a encore levé la main sur moi...**

**Folken le regarda froidement et soudain, ressentit la douleur dans la paume de sa main gauche. Il se rendit alors compte de son acte et regarda Dilandau autrement.**

**- Dilandau, excuses-moi, dit-il alors. Je n'aurais pas dû, c'est partit tout seul…**

**- C'est trop tard Folken, répondit Dilandau. Il fallait y penser avant de le faire.**

**Et il fit soudain volte face et se dirigea vers la porte.**

**- Dilandau, attends, dit Folken en le suivant.**

**Il la saisit par l'épaule puis le força à s'arrêter et à se retourner.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda sèchement Dilandau.**

**- Dilandau, dit Folken. Il faut me comprendre, elle va partir. J'ai décidé de la ramener à Pallas en même temps que j'allais parler avec le Roi Aston.**

**- C'est la semaine prochaine, fit remarquer Dilandau en se détendant légèrement. Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu m'a giflé. Depuis le temps que je suis sous tes ordres, jamais tu n'avais encore levé la main sur moi, c'est la première fois.**

**- Je suis sur les nerfs depuis quelques temps, Dilandau, reprit Folken. Dans moins d'une semaine la femme que j'aimes va me quitter en emmenant mon fils avec elle. Essaye de comprendre ce que je peux ressentir.**

**Dilandau regarda alors Folken qui regardait le sol.**

**- Tu as changé, Folken, dit-il enfin. Ton cœur s'est dégelé depuis que cette femme est ici. Je l'ai bien remarqué mais je voulais en être sur. Ce n'est pas un amour de passage, hein ?**

**- J'ai bien peur que non, répondit Folken.**

**- Dans ce cas, je te pardonne ton geste, reprit Dilandau. Je t'ai agacé, tu as réagit, c'est normal.**

**- Dilandau, dit alors Folken.**

**Il posa une main sur son épaule puis l'attira vers lui et le serra dans ses bras avec autant de douceur qu'un père qui serre son fils dans ses bras.**

**- Dilandau, répéta Folken. Pour moi, tu sera toujours le petit garçon turbulent que j'ai élevé à la sueur de mon front. Je n'aurais pas le plaisir de voir grandir mon propre fils mais je t'aurais vu grandir.**

**Dilandau se dégagea alors de l'étreinte de Folken et le regarda, surprit.**

**- Tu veux dire que tu me considère comme ton fils ? dit-il en se demandant s'il avait bien comprit.**

**- Je sais bien que tu n'es pas mon fils, Dilandau, répondit Folken. Tes parents me sont inconnus…**

**- Comme à moi…**

**- Tu m'a été confié à l'âge de sept ans, reprit Folken en resserrant ses doigts sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Je t'ai vu grandir et devenir un adolescent plein de vie. Tu es ma fierté Dilandau.**

**- Je suis très touché, Folken, répondit Dilandau. Mais tu es mon supérieur. Ce genre d'amour t'es interdit. J'ai été élevé avec l'éventualité de mourir demain. Je ne veux pas que tu t'attaches à moi car si je viens à mourir, tu en serais malheureux.**

**- Dilandau, tu n'as encore jamais tenu de paroles de ce genre, fit remarquer Folken. Ou du moins pas en ma présence. Que t'arrives-t-il ?**

**- Rien, répondit Dilandau. Je tiens à te dire ce que je penses avant qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose. La guerre approche et j'ai le sentiment qu'elle va être très longue. Peu d'entre nous en sortirons indemnes. Moi, sûrement pas puisque que je serais en permanence en première ligne…**

**Soudain, sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge et il détourna les yeux.**

**Il souffla un coup puis reprit en regardant Folken :**

**- Tu as grillé pas mal de ton temps à t'occuper de moi quand j'était plus jeune et rien que pour ça, je t'en suis extrêmement reconnaissant. J'imagine que je ne devais pas être un enfant sage.**

**- Loin de là, répondit Folken en souriant légèrement. Tu m'en faisant voir de toutes les couleurs. A l'époque, nous vivions à la citadelle impériale et les couloirs résonnaient en permanence de tes cris chaque fois que je voulais te faire aller quelque part.**

**- Tu as été mon père pendant de longues années Folken, dit Dilandau. Tu es d'ailleurs le seul père que je connaisse puisque je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. Néanmoins je ne pourrais jamais te nommer par ce titre.**

**Folken se retint de justesse de révéler à Dilandau qu'il n'avait pas de parents et qu'en réalité, il était une jeune femme nommée Séréna Shézar, capturée puis génétiquement manipulée pour le créer lui.**

**Folken regarda le jeune homme de quinze ans qui se tenait devant lui, droit et fier comme le doit être tout soldat de Zaibacher. Il se félicita d'en être arrivé à le discipliner au fil du temps.**

**- Sans toi Folken, reprit Dilandau. Jamais je ne serais devenu ce que je suis maintenant. Jamais je ne serais le Commandant de ma propre armée, aussi petite soit-elle.**

**- Ton armée n'est peut-être pas très importante, Dilandau, répondit Folken. Mais toi et tes hommes êtes surentraînés à la chasse au Dragon. Seuls des hommes comme vous aurons l'aptitude de me ramener le légendaire Escaflowne. Le Roi de Fanélia est lui aussi très entraîné au combat et surtout au corps à corps.**

**Dilandau resta silencieux un moment puis posa sa main sur celle de Folken toujours posée sur son épaule. Il la serra un instant puis se dégagea et sortit de la pièce en murmurant un merci presque inaudible.**

**- Merci à toi Dilandau, dit Folken quand la porte se fut refermée. Merci d'être entré dans ma vie.**

**Puis il sortit à son tour de la salle et retourna à la salle de commandement.**

**Pendant ce temps, dans l'appartement de Folken, j'étais entrain d'allaiter mon fils tout en continuant la lettre pour mes parents.**

**Tenant l'enfant de mon bras gauche, j'écrivais avec la main droite. ****Mais là, je séchais. La plume en l'air, je cherchais quelque chose à rajouter mais ne trouva rien et me contenta d'une signature en grosses lettres rondes. La trait qui finissait le « A » de mon prénom s'allongeait légèrement et je rajouta au bout un petit dessin représentant un Dragon simplifié.**

**Puis mon fils rejeta le sein et je me leva pour aller le déposer dans son berceau après avoir changé ses langes.**

**Je retourna ensuite à la table et prit la lettre. Je la relu une fois, deux fois puis la plia soigneusement et la glissa dans une enveloppe.**

**Je soupira en regardant l'enveloppe où était écrite l'adresse du palais d'Astria, surmonté du nom de mon père.**

**Puis je posa l'enveloppe en évidence sur le bureau, à côté des affaires de Folken et alla m'asseoir dans le grand fauteuil de cuir à côté du berceau.**

**J'entendit le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre puis se ferme.**

**- Folken ? C'est vous ? demandais-je en fermant mon livre. **

**Pas de réponse.**

**- Folken ?**

**Je fronça les sourcils puis me leva et me dirigea vers la porte. Je vit alors Dilandau attendre à l'entrée de la grande pièce.**

**- Oh c'est vous Commandant Dilandau, dis-je en le saluant d'un signe de tête respectueux. Mais que faites-vous ici ? Folken n'es pas là.**

**- C'était vous que j'était venu voir, me dit Dilandau. Folken et moi avons parlé tous les deux il y a quelques minutes et je voulais juste connaître un peu mieux celle qui le rends si étrange.**

**- Étrange ? dis-je, étonnée.**

**- Je ne vous avait vue qu'une seule fois, reprit Dilandau en ignorant ma remarque.**

**- Moi aussi Commandant, répondis-je. Je ne suis jamais sortie de cette pièce la journée, ajoutais-je. Uniquement la nuit.**

**- Folken à bien de la chance de vous avoir, dit Dilandau. Moi je l'ai lui et cela me suffit, mais la présence d'une femme commence à manquer.**

**- Vous êtes pourtant très jeune Commandant, remarquais-je. Quel âge avec-vous ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret.**

**- Quinze ans, répondit Dilandau.**

**- Moi j'ai seize ans, bientôt dix-sept, répondis-je.**

**- Vous lui avez donné un fils qu'il aime autant qu'il vous aime vous, dit Dilandau. Je sais que la vie de Folken sera courte, mais de toutes façons, je suis mal placé pour vous donner des conseils. Déjà que moi-même je n'en tiens pas compte…**

**- Vous êtes venu jusqu'ici uniquement pour me dire cela Commandant ? demandais-je en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté.**

**- Non pas tout à fait, avoua Dilandau.**

**- Mais alors ?**

**- Folken m'a révélé qu'il me considérait comme son fils et moi je n'ai connu que lui depuis que j'ai sept ans, reprit Dilandau. Il m'a quasiment élevé. On m'a confié à lui et il a fait de moi ce que je suis maintenant.**

**- Commandant Dilandau, dis-je. Pourquoi me dire cela ?**

**- Je voulais juste que vous sachiez que Folken n'a pas que vous et son fils dans son cœur. J'y suis aussi et je suis peut-être plus présent que vous ne le croyez, répondit-il en détournant légèrement les yeux.**

**Je le regarda alors discrètement de haut en bas et remarqua qu'il était très fin pour un soldat. Contrairement à Folken dont le haut du corps était bien carré, Dilandau était fait tout en longueur et en délicatesse. On aurait presque dit le corps d'une femme sans les atouts qui vont avec, évidement.**

**Étant un peu plus grand que moi d'une dizaine de centimètres, je devait lever les yeux pour le regarder.**

**- Voulez-vous voir mon fils ? lui demandais-je alors en reculant vers le berceau. Si vous dites que vous considérez Folken comme votre père alors venez au moins voir à quoi ressemble votre frère.**

**- Mon frère ?**

**Je lui sourit puis souleva le petit être dans mes bras.**

**Il s'approcha alors et regarda le bébé qui regardait curieusement autour de lui.**

**- Je trouve qu'il vous ressemble, me dit-il.**

**- Merci, répondis-je.**

**- Bien, je dois retourner à mon entraînement maintenant, me dit Dilandau en commençant à s'éloigner. Je vous souhaite du bonheur avec votre fils, ajouta-t-il.**

**- Je vous en remercie, Commandant, répondis-je.**

**Puis Dilandau sortit de l'appartement et je reposa le bébé dans son berceau.**

**Il se mit à pleurer alors je le reprit et le nourrit.**

**Après plusieurs minutes de tétée, il fit son rot et je le reposa dans son berceau.**

**Il dormit le reste de la journée après ça.**

**Le soir, lorsque Folken revint, il semblait épuisé. Je ne l'avait pas vu de la journée, j'avais déjeuné seule à midi et avait lu tout l'après-midi en veillant sur mon fils.**

**- Bonsoir, dis-je en le regardant approcher.**

**- Bonsoir, me répondit Folken en se laissant tomber sur le lit.**

**Je fronça les sourcils et alla m'asseoir à ses côtés.**

**- Tout va bien ? demandais-je.**

**- Oui, oui, me répondit-il en posant une main sur ma cuisse. Ne t'en fait pas, je suis juste un peu fatigué, toutes ces réunions à la suite les unes des autres me pèsent mais je ne peux y échapper, hélas.**

**- Folken, dis-je en lui coupant presque la parole. Renoncez à cette guerre, je vous en prie.**

**Il se tourna vers moi et son regard se figea dans mes yeux.**

**- Naya, dit-il.**

**- Je sais, nous en avons déjà parlé, répondis-je. Mais je ne peux pas accepter le fait que vous partiez en guerre alors que je suis là et que nous avons un fils. Cela est au-dessus de mes forces.**

**Folken me regarda puis m'enlaça de son bras droit.**

**- Si tu m'aimes vraiment, dit-il. Alors acceptes cela pour moi. C'est parce que je t'aimes que je te renvoie chez toi. Tu y sera en sécurité et ta famille et toi pourrez vous occuper de notre fils.**

**Je le regarda en refoulant mes larmes puis m'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.**

**- Folken, dis-je en me reculant. Tout à l'heure, Dilandau est venu ici.**

**- Ha ? Et qu'a-t-il dit ?**

**- Il m'a avoué que vous le considériez comme votre fils alors je lui ait présenté son frère, répondis-je en m'efforçant de sourire.**

**Folken hocha la tête puis se leva et s'approcha du bureau. Il saisit la lettre soigneusement cachetée et me dit :**

**- Tu as une lettre à envoyer ?**

**- Oui, je voudrais que mes parents la reçoivent avant notre arrivée, répondis-je.**

**- Le vaisseau postal passe dans quelques heures, je lui dirais d'emmener cette lettre en priorité, dit Folken en reposant la lettre.**

**- Quand la Forteresse doit-elle arriver au-dessus de Pallas ? demandais-je.**

**- Demain, dans la nuit, voire le jour d'après si le vent nous pousse dans le bon sens sinon tu auras encore la chance de passer quelques jours avec moi, me répondit-il en me regardant.**

**Je lui sourit puis me laissa tomber sur le lit et regarda le plafond.**

**Folken s'assit dans le grand fauteuil où je me mettais pour lire et un épais silence tomba dans la pièce.**

**Soudain, on frappa à la porte et un soldat entra.**

**- Général, dit-il en se mettant au garde à vous, son affreux heaume gris cachant la totalité de son visage. L'Empereur veut vous parler, ajouta-t-il.**

**- Je viens, soupira Folken en se levant. Vous pouvez disposer.**

**Le soldat sortit alors de la pièce puis Folken s'apprêta à le suivre.**

**Je me releva alors brusquement et me pendit à son cou.**

**- Hé Naya, tu m'étouffes, dit-il en posant ses mains sur mes bras.**

**- Folken, dis-je en posant ma tête au creux de son cou. Je vous aime tellement que je ferais n'importe quoi pour rester avec vous.**

**- Naya, je t'en prie, nous en reparlerons plus tard, l'Empereur m'attends, dit Folken en dénouant mes bras de son cou.**

**Il sortit alors de la pièce sans se retourner et je tomba à genoux sur le sol, en pleurs.**

**Je ne savais pourquoi je pleurais mais tout ce que je savais c'est que cela me faisait un bien fou.**

**Je dû m'endormir, à même le sol car ce fut les pleurs du bébé qui me réveillèrent. Je ne savais absolument quelle heure il était, mais c'était la nuit car l'obscurité dans l'appartement était telle que je me cogna la hanche contre le coin du bureau et étouffa un cri de douleur tout en massant la zone meurtrie.**

**Après avoir éclairées les lampes à huile, je nourri mon fils qui mangea goulûment jusqu'à être totalement rassasié. Puis je le reposa dans son berceau et me cala dans le fauteuil de cuir pour attendre Folken.**

**Les heures défilèrent et j'attendait toujours. Il devait être dans les trois heures du matin mais je n'avais nullement envie de dormir. Je venais encore fois d'allaiter mon bébé et m'étais réinstallée dans le fauteuil de cuir.**

**Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et Folken entra, l'air épuisé et surtout contrarié.**

**Il m'ignora totalement et, posant sa cape, se laissa tomber sur le lit, le visage dans les oreillers.**

**Surprise, j'alla m'allonger à son côté et quand je voulut me glisser contre lui, il me repoussa en grognant méchamment, comme un chien à qui l'on voudrait piquer son os.**

**- Folken, dis-je à voix basse.**

**- Laisses-moi, me dit-il en repoussant mon bras posé sur sa taille.**

**Je recula légèrement et il se tourna sur le côté, dos à moi. Froissée, je décida de passer à l'attaque et me glissa par-dessus lui afin de me retrouver de l'autre côté, en fasse de lui.**

**Je m'allongea donc en face de lui me serra tout près de lui pour ne pas tomber du lit dont le bord était a à peine une trentaine de centimètres de mon dos.**

**Une fois de plus, il me repoussa mais je lui saisit le poignet juste au moment où sa main se posa sur mon épaule.**

**Quand il voulu ramener son bras vers lui, il m'attira avec lui et je me colla contre son corps.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement tendue.**

**Je ne lui répondit pas et m'approcha pour l'embrasser. Il ne me repoussa pas et je m'empara de ses lèvres. Il me rendit mon baiser mais ce fut tout.**

**Il se tourna ensuite de l'autre côté et re-belote, je me glissa sur lui, mais cette fois, j'y resta, m'allongeant sur son torse ce qui l'obligea à se mettre sur le dos.**

**- Naya, tu m'ennuies, dit-il en espérant me vexer afin que je m'en aille et le laisse tranquille.**

**Je lui sourit puis l'embrassa de nouveau. Il me rendit mon baiser et je sentit qu'il se détendait, ses mains se glissant sur mes hanches.**

**Les minutes qui suivirent furent intenses, chargées de bonheur. Nous nous aimâmes si fort que je ne pût m'empêcher de pousser un cri quand il s'enfonça en moi avec une telle vivacité que je me cambra en rejetant la tête en arrière.**

**Puis tout redevint calme. Je m'effondra sur lui en haletant et je sentit ses jambes se resserrer le long des miennes. Il ne semblait pas pressé de se retirer et je le laissa savourer cet instant.**

**- Naya, dit-il en respirant rapidement. Tu es une fée de l'amour.**

**- Merci, répondis-je en me redressant sur mes coudes, offrant du même coup ma poitrine gonflée de lait a sa vue et surtout à ses mains.**

**Sa main gauche se glissa entre nous et il caressa mon sein gauche d'un air absent.**

**- Folken, dis-je en me rallongeant sur lui. Que vais-je faire sans vous ? Le peu de fois où nous avons fait l'amour, je me suis sentie si bien après que j'ai peur de ne jamais retrouver ce sentiment avec un autre.**

**- Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûr que tu trouveras le bonheur avec un autre homme qui saura te donner autant de bonheur que moi.**

**- Je vous fait la promesse de vous attendre au moins jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, dis-je en frottant ma joue droite contre la sienne. Après je me mettrait à chercher un compagnon et seulement si vous ne revenez pas.**

**- Naya, tu m'aimes vraiment, hein ? me demanda-t-il alors.**

**- Évidement, répondit-je en le regardant, surprise.**

**Puis, commençant à ressentir une légère douleur entre mes jambes, je le pria de se retirer et roula sur le côté.**

**Il se tourna vers moi et me regarda avec un regard plus qu'amoureux.**

**- Tu va beaucoup me manquer, Naya, dit-il en me caressant la joue.**

**- Nous allons vous manquer, Folken, rectifiais-je en souriant.**

**Il me sourit et rectifia puis j'alla me blottir dans ses bras et m'endormi en m'efforçant de ne pas penser a la séparation.**

****


	7. Chapitre 07

Kikou ! Voilà la suite !! Hélas, c'est le derniere chapitre..... Après celui-là, il y a encore l'Epilogue pis c'est finit ! SNIF !

Enfin ! Aller, passons aux Reponses Aux Reviews !

**TENSHI** : Garde ta tête, tu en aura besoin pour lire les deux chaps qui restent à ma fic... (snif !). Changer lafin de Folken, je sais pas, mais la rendre peut-etre moin triste, je pense ! lol ! Aller, Kisu !

**THAELE ELLIA** : Ce n'est pas la longueur de la review qui compte, mais le contenu ! Enfin pour moi, lol ! Aller, bosse bien ! Kisu !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : La séparation**

**Le jour fatidique arriva trop vite à mon goût. J'entendais avec hantise le vent hurler dans la Forteresse.**

**- Nous allons arriver un peu plus tôt que prévu, me dit Folken en me rejoignant à midi pour déjeuner. Tu as rassemblé toutes tes affaires ?**

**Je hocha la tête avec un regard vitreux, m'efforçant de ne pas pleurer.**

**- Allons, me dit-il en me prenant le visage à deux mains.**

**Je lui sourit puis nous installâmes pour déjeuner et il retourna rapidement au poste de commandement.**

**Je me trouvait devant la baie d'observation, en compagnie de Dilandau que Folken avait mis à ma protection ces dernières heures et je regardais Pallas approcher.**

**Un nœud énorme me tordait le ventre et Dilandau voulu me réconforter en glissant un bras autour de mes épaules.**

**Hélas, cela ne fit qu'augmenter mon chagrin et j'appuya mon front contre la vitre froide.**

**- Naya, me dit-il. Je sais très bien ce que vous ressentez, mais il faut vous dire que…**

**- Je sais Commandant, le coupais-je. Folken fait cela pour mon bien, pour notre bien, à notre fils et moi, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver une extrême douleur au fond de mon cœur. C'est comme si l'on me le transperçait avec une flèche.**

**Il soupira puis resserra son étreinte autour de mes épaules et je m'appuya légèrement contre lui.**

**La ville défilait sous mes yeux et je vit alors le palais d'Astria. La Forteresse se mit alors à descendre et je sut que c'était là, la fin du voyage pour moi.**

**Folken vint me chercher afin que je descende avec lui et Dilandau nous accompagna comme à chaque fois qu'il rendait visite au Roi d'Astria avec Folken. Un autre soldat portait mon sac et les affaires de mon fils.**

**Je tenait fermement la main gauche de Folken dans la mienne en m'efforçant de retenir mes larmes.**

**Lorsque je leva les yeux sur Folken, je vis ses paupières se fermer plusieurs fois de suite très rapidement et Dilandau posa une main sur son épaule dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.**

**La nacelle se posa au sol avec une légère secousse et Dilandau fit un pas en avant. Il sauta a terre puis invita Folken à descendre.**

**Folken s'exécuta, ne lâchant pas ma main.**

**En attendant mon tour, je scrutait la foule massée devant nous, essayant d'apercevoir mes parents et Enna.**

**C'est alors que je les vit.**

**Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit le cœur et des larmes se mirent à rouler sur mes joues.**

**Folken me tira légèrement le bras et je descendit en me tenant à son épaule.**

**- Voilà, me dit-il. Te voici chez toi…**

**Les larmes redoublèrent et je serra fortement sa main, mêlant mes doigts aux siens.**

**- Naya ! s'écria soudain ma sœur en surgissant de la foule.**

**Je sourit malgré mes larmes et me pendit au cou de ma sœur après avoir remis mon fils à Folken.**

**- Enna ! m'exclamais-je en pleurant. Maman, Papa !**

**Mes parents s'approchèrent et je les embrassa tous les deux en même temps.**

**- Oh ma fille, dit mon père qui avait, selon moi, prit un sacré coup de vieux. Tu nous reviens enfin ! Et en plus, avec une surprise.**

**Il se tourna vers Folken qui s'approcha et le salua respectueusement.**

**- Non, dit mon père. Ne baissez pas les yeux devant moi, Messire, je vous en prie.**

**- Papa, je te présente le Général Folken, le père de mon fils et le Commandant Dilandau, le chef de sa garde personnelle, dis-je en m'approchant des deux hommes.**

**- Bienvenue Général, dit soudain une voix dans notre dos.**

**- Majesté, dit Folken en s'inclinant.**

**- Venez, nous finirons les retrouvailles à l'intérieur, dit le Roi Aston en faisant le geste d'avancer.**

**Folken hocha la tête puis nous rentrâmes tous à l'intérieur du palais, laissant la foule de curieux s'extasier devant l'immense Forteresse qui se vidait de ses hommes pour la protéger.**

**- Je ne vous attendais que demain Général, dit le Roi Aston une fois enfermés dans la salle du trône.**

**- Le vent nous a été favorable, répondit Folken en inclinant légèrement la tête par respect.**

**- Je vois que vous nous ramenez la fille de mon Conseiller en plus, ajouta le Roi Aston en me regardant.**

**Je rougit et inclina la tête pour masquer ma gêne.**

**- Venez Général, passons immédiatement aux choses sérieuses, dit le Roi en faisant à Folken le signe de le suivre.**

**Folken se tourna vers Dilandau et dit à voix basse :**

**- Tu restes auprès de Naya, compris ?**

**Dilandau hocha la tête et se rapprocha de moi bien qu'a l'intérieur du palais, un soldat à ma protection était dispensable.**

**- Naya, dit ma mère une fois que Folken et le Roi furent hors de vue. Tu nous revient enfin, que je suis heureuse.**

**Je confia alors mon fils à Dilandau qui me regarda, surprit et je sauta au cou de ma mère, l'étouffant presque.**

**- Un an, dis-je au milieu des larmes. Je suis partie un an…**

**- A la maison, dit Enna. Tout le monde te croyait morte jusqu'à ce que l'on reçoive ta lettre.**

**- En fait, dis-je en regardant mes parents. Les premières lettres ne sont pas de moi, mais de Folken. Il avait remarqué que j'étais malheureuse quand je pensais à vous et il a décidé de vous donner de mes nouvelles à ma place puisque je n'avais pas le droit de sortir. Mais après, j'ai pris le relais.**

**- Peu importe qui nous écrivait, dit mon père. L'essentiel, c'est que tu soit en pleine forme. Bon, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Dilandau. Donnez-moi mon petit-fils que je vois à quoi il ressemble.**

**Dilandau lui tendit l'enfant et je regarda mon père fondre littéralement devant le petit être âgé de quelques mois à peine.**

**- Et vous ? demanda ma mère en regardant Dilandau. Qui êtes-vous ?**

**- Je me nomme Dilandau, Madame, répondit Dilandau. Je suis le chef de la garde du Général Folken.**

**- C'est aussi le premier fils de Folken, ajoutais-je en souriant à Dilandau qui me rendit mon sourire.**

**- Par réellement, rectifia Dilandau. Folken m'a élevé mais je ne suis pas son fils.**

**- Vous êtes bien jeune pour être soldat, dit ma mère en le regardant de haut en bas. Vous ne devez pas être plus âgé que ma fille.**

**Elle me regarda et je secoua la tête.**

**- J'ai quinze ans, répondit Dilandau.**

**- C'est bien ce qu je pensais, répondit ma mère en souriant. Naya, parles-moi un peu de ce Folken. Tu nous as dit qu'il avait dix ans de plus que toi, est-ce vrai ?**

**- Oui maman, Folken a vingt-cinq ans mais je me contrefiche de son âge. Je l'aimes et je vais avoir du mal à le laisser partir.**

**A ces mots, mes yeux se voilèrent et Dilandau posa une main sur mon épaule.**

**- Ne vous en faites pas, me dit-il. Je serais auprès de lui, moi.**

**- Je vous remercie Dilandau, dis-je en relevant les yeux.**

**- Elle est vraiment amoureuse, chuchota ma mère à l'oreille de mon père.**

**Je vit mon père hocher la tête puis tous deux se tournèrent vers moi et me sourirent.**

**- Ma fille, me dit sérieusement. Nous sommes prêts, ta mère et moi, à te laisser repartir avec lui, si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites.**

**- C'est très gentil de votre part, répondis-je. Mais je ne peux pas. Folken m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il me laissait ici. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait rien à m'offrir à part une Forteresse de combat et ce n'est pas l'idéal pour élever un enfant. D'autant plus qu'il sera très occupé les prochains temps et que de ce fait, il ne pourra pas nous protéger.**

**Je regarda alors Dilandau qui ferma les yeux pour me faire comprendre que j'avais bien fait de ne rien dire à propos de la guerre imminente.**

**- Papa, maman, dis-je ensuite. J'aime Folken de tout mon cœur et rien que pour lui, je serais prête à faire n'importe quoi. Je vais donc lui obéir, comme je me suis habituée à le faire depuis plus d'une année maintenant et rester ici, avec vous, pour élever mon fils.**

**- Ma fille, dit ma mère. Est-ce que lui t'aimes ?**

**- Oui maman, il m'aime autant que moi je l'aimes et la séparation sera très éprouvante, répondis-je en refoulant mes larmes.**

**Je regarda alors mon fils paisiblement endormi dans les bras de son grand-père puis regarda Dilandau qui me sourit.**

**Soudain, la porte derrière nous s'ouvrit et Folken et le Roi Aston revinrent. Folken resta avec nous et le Roi Aston sortit de la pièce, accompagné d'Élise et de sa suite, nous laissant seuls, en « famille ».**

**Je me retourna et sourit à Folken qui passa un bras autour de mes épaules.**

**- Alors voici l'homme qui fait tourner la tête de ma fille ? demanda mon père en regardant Folken de haut en bas. Enchanté de vous rencontrer.**

**Il tendit la main et Folken la serra rapidement puis sa main disparu sous sa cape.**

**Mon père cligna des yeux, ne savant que dire, car Folken lui avait serrée la main avec sa main droite, son bras gauche étant solidement accroché à mes épaules.**

**- Ais-je rêvé ? demanda-t-il.**

**- Non papa, répondit-je en glissant ma main sous la cape de Folken.**

**Je saisit sa main de fer et Folken résista un instant en me regardant, hésitant à montrer son point faible.**

**Puis il se résigna et je repoussa les pans de sa cape, dévoilant son bras de fer.**

**Je sentit Dilandau se raidir, prêt à intervenir si cela se passait mal.**

**- Ca alors, dit ma mère, fascinée.**

**Folken plia son bras et me caressa la joue avec son index.**

**- J'ai perdu mon bras à une chasse au Dragon, quand j'était jeune, expliqua-t-il.**

**- Cela ne vous gêne pas ? demanda Enna, aussi étonnée que ma mère.**

**Folken regarda ma sœur et lui sourit.**

**Je vit alors ma sœur fondre comme neige au soleil et sourire.**

**- Folken, ne faites pas du charme à ma sœur, je vous en prie, dis-je en lui secoua la main qui pendait sur mon épaule.**

**Mon père fronça les sourcils et dit :**

**- Vous ? Ma fille, tu dit « vous » au père de ton fils ?**

**- C'est automatique, dis-je. Je l'ai toujours vouvoyé et, étant d'un rang bien supérieur au mien, je lui doit le respect, tout comme à Dilandau qui est pourtant plus jeune que moi.**

**- C'est étrange, dit ma mère.**

**- Mais c'est comme cela, répondit-je en souriant à Folken.**

**- Bien, dit soudain Folken. Nous allons maintenant reprendre notre route…**

**Je me libéra du bras de Folken et le regarda dans les yeux.**

**- Déjà ? Je vous en prie, restez encore… Je ne veux pas que vous partiez…**

**- Écoutes Naya, me dit Folken. Nous en avons déjà parlé. Je dois repartir. Je dois rentrer à Zaibacher. L'Empereur me croit encore sur notre territoire. Si jamais il découvre que je suis venu ici pour te ramener et surtout que tu as avec toi notre fils, je serait suspendu et chassé de l'armée.**

**Je baissa les yeux, n'osant pas dire ce qui me traversait l'esprit car je savais que cela le vexerait.**

**- Nous allons vous laisser vous dire au revoir, dit alors mon père.**

**Il me tendit le bébé puis ma mère, ma sœur et lui quittèrent la pièce, me laissant seule avec Folken, Dilandau et l'enfant qui dormait paisiblement.**

**Je me tourna alors vers Folken et des larmes se mirent à rouler sur mes joues. **

**Je me jeta a son cou et il me serra contre lui en retenant ses larmes.**

**- Nos chemins se séparent ici, dis-je alors en essuyant mes larmes après l'avoir relâché. C'est finit, vous allez partir et la guerre va vous emporter. Je ne vous reverrais jamais plus mais je ne vous oublierais jamais.**

** -Ne dis pas cela, me dit Folken. Même si je ne suis pas physiquement présent, je serais toujours dans ton cœur et tu pensera à moi grâce à tout ce que je t'ai offert au cours de cette courte année de vie commune, à commencer par cet enfant.**

**Il caressa du doigt la joue du bébé et l'enfant bougea la tête.**

**- Vous avez été bon avec moi, Folken. Je vous ait en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, par deux fois je me suis rebellée contre vous mais jamais vous n'avez laissé votre colère vous dépasser. Plus tard, quand notre fils sera grand, je lui dirait à quel point son père et son frère étaient braves.**

**Entendant le titre que je lui avait donné, Dilandau leva les yeux et je m'approcha de lui.**

**Je m'accrocha à son cou et il me serra gauchement contre lui, regardant Folken qui lui sourit.**

**- Naya, l'heure du départ est maintenant venue, me dit Folken en m'enlaçant tendrement.**

**- Vous allez me manquer, tous les deux, dis-je en regardant alternativement Folken puis Dilandau. Oui Dilandau, même vous bien que j'aurais aimé plus vous connaître car après tout, n'êtes-vous pas le fils de Folken ?**

**Dilandau me sourit puis Folken l'invita à nous rejoindre et l'on resta ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, de longues secondes.**

**Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit et nous nous séparâmes rapidement.**

**- Général, dit un soldat en armure grise. Nous devons partir, il est temps.**

**- Je viens, répondit Folken.**

**Il me regarda alors et nous nous embrassâmes passionnément. Ce dernier baiser fut brûlant d'amour.**

**- Pour moi Folken, vous serrez toujours l'homme de ma vie, même si nous n'avons ni ne seront jamais mariés. Si vous mourrez à la guerre, je me considérais comme veuve.**

**- Il ne faut pas, dit Folken. Après cela, plus aucun homme ne voudra de toi.**

**- Cela m'est égal, répondis-je.**

**Folken soupira puis m'embrassa une dernière fois et nous sortîmes de la pièce, nos mains étroitement serrées l'une dans l'autre.**

**Nous sortîmes du palais derrière le Roi Aston, mes parents suivant derrière, ma mère portant mon fils.**

**Folken et Dilandau montèrent dans la nacelle et je resta sur la terre ferme, les yeux remplis de larmes.**

**Quand la nacelle commença à bouger, je réagit soudain et sortit de ma chemise le pendentif de mon grand-père.**

**Rapidement, je l'ôta et le tendit à Folken qui l'attrapa juste avant que je ne fut hors de portée.**

**- Prenez ceci Folken ! m'écriais-je. Gardez-le, comme cela vous ne m'oublierez pas !**

**Il me regarda puis regarda le pendentif renfermant un éclat d'Enérgiste.**

**Puis il se tourna vers Dilandau et tous deux firent un signe de la main en guise d'adieu.**

**- Je vous aime Folken ! hurlais-je alors que la nacelle disparaissait dans la roche flottante et que la Forteresse prenait de l'altitude.**

**Alors que je regardais la Forteresse pivoter et commencer à s'éloigner, mes larmes jaillirent et je tomba à genoux sur le sol.**

**Je sentit que l'on me tirait par les épaules et je me laissa emmener.**

**Mon regard suivit la Forteresse jusqu'à ce que Folken ordonne de passer en mode furtif pour ne pas alerter une population trop émotive.**

**- Folken… murmurais-je en me réfugiant dans les bras de ma mère qui me serra contre elle.**

**A bord de la Forteresse, Folken et Dilandau étaient devant la baie d'observation et regardaient tous deux le palais s'éloigner inexorablement.**

**Dilandau vit soudain briller quelque chose sur le visage de Folken et il leva les yeux vers lui.**

**- Folken ? dit-il, étonné. Mais tu pleures ?**

**- Excuses-moi, Dilandau, répondit Folken en chassant cette larme solitaire. C'est plus fort que moi, cette séparation me déchire le cœur.**

**- A moi aussi, avoua Dilandau en saisissant la main de Folken dans la sienne. J'avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui m'aimait à juste titre et il faut qu'elle s'en aille.**

**- Ne m'oublie pas Dilandau, dit alors Folken. Moi aussi je suis là et je t'aimes comme mon fils, même si je suis conscient que tu ne l'es pas. Plus tard, Naya dira à ce bébé devenu un grand garçon que son père et son frère sont partis faire la guerre pour préserver la paix entre les royaumes et qu'ils ont donnée leur vie pour la protéger elle.**

**- Tu es tellement sur de toi que je ne peux que te croire, Folken, dit Dilandau en serrant un peu plus ses doigts autour de ceux de Folken.**

**- Aller viens maintenant, dit Folken. Il nous faut nous préparer à la guerre. Va préparer ta machine, la première ville que nous attaquerons sera Fanélia, ordre de l'Empereur.**

**Dilandau hocha la tête puis lâcha la main de Folken et les doigts de celui-ci se refermèrent dans le vide.**

**Alors qu'il s'éloignait en direction des aires de largage, Dilandau entendit Folken soupirer profondément mais s'éloigna quand même.**

**Folken regarda Pallas devenir de plus en plus petite et ouvrit alors sa main. Il prit le pendentif et le leva à hauteur de ses yeux.**

**L'éclat d'Enérgiste tourna sur lui-même, emprisonné dans une petite cage d'or. Sous la pierre, une petite plaque en forme de cœur se balançait doucement.**

**Si celle-ci on pouvait lire l'inscription suivante :**

**« Ne m'oublies jamais. »**

****

**FIN**

****

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est finit ! Reste encore l'Epilogue. Aller, à la prochaine et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	8. Epilogue

Bon, voilà. C'est finit. Je vous met encore l'Epilogue et puis je boucle la fic. Snif ! Mais c'est pas parce que c'est finit que faut pas continuer à m'envoyer des reviews lol ! Aller, passons aux RAR qui ne sont helas, pas nombreuses, mais je pense que c'est du au manque d'information sur la super genialissime serie qu'est Vision d'Escaflowne !

Aller, asser de blablas !

RAR :

**TENSHI** : Argh ! tu va m'etrangler ! lol ! Oui, c'est triste et, tu va peut-etre pas me croire mais ma propre histoire à reussit à me rendre toute meumeu ! Si, si, je t'assure, j'avais la larme à l'oeil quand j'ai relu avant de poster ici. Snif ! Enfin bon. Voilà l'Epilogue. De mon point de vu, il est pas tres long mais je pense que tu devra sortir un mouchoir. Pour ce qui est d'ecrire une autre fic sur escaflowne, j'en ait une qui est en cours mais je pense que je vais pas la poster à moins d'y faire de gros changements parce que ya pas mal d'incoherences ! Sinopn, j'ai deja une idée pour une nouvelle histoire mais chut ! Je dirais rien ! Bon aller, Kisu et merci d'avoir lu jusque le là !

**THAELLE ELLIA** : Surement que ta mere ferait une attaque (bien que je ne la connaisse pas) mais les parents de ma Naya pronent la liberté des jeunes (meme si je l'ai pas dit concretement dans la fic) La preuve, ils la laisent partir à Fanélia pour chasser le Dragon et toute seule en plus ! enfin bon. Il lui est rien arrivé de regrettable, si ? Elle a trouvé l'amour tout en degelant le coeur d'un général froid et en plus celui-ci lui offre un cadeau. C'est pas bo ça ? Pour ce qui est du pretendu don de premonition de Folken, je pense que tu comprendras tout dans l'Epilogue (j'espere). Bon aller, asser de blablas et merci d'avoir lu jusque là. KISU !

* * *

**Épilogue**

**- Maman ! s'écria un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années, poursuivit par un autre petit garçon, d'une année son cadet. Maman !**

**J'apparut alors sur le seuil de ma maison, à Pallas, au pied du palais royal.**

**- Que se passes-t-il ? demandais-je aux deux enfants.**

**- Maman, dirent les deux garçons en même temps. Il ne veut pas me laisser tranquille.**

**Il se montrèrent mutuellement du doigt et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire.**

**- Eryn, Ethaniel, cela suffit, que dirait votre père s'il était la ? répondis-je en faisant mine d'être en colère, les poings sur les hanches.**

**Eryn, le plus jeune des deux, me regarda puis me sourit et dit :**

**- Desolé maman, on ne se disputera plus, c'est promis.**

**- Promis maman, renchérit Ethaniel en souriant.**

**- Allez jouer maintenant, dis-je en faisant un geste du bras pour les faire partir.**

**Je regarda les deux enfants courir le long de la rue bondée de monde et rentra dans la maison.**

**- Dix années se sont écoulées depuis que tu m'a laissée à Pallas, soupirais-je en regardant ma bague en argent, ajustée à mon annulaire comme une alliance. Dix longues années sans toi, mon amour.**

**Je me rendit alors dans ma chambre et glissa la clé que je portais autour du cou dans la petite serrure du tiroir du bureau. J'ouvrit le tiroir et en tira une lettre soigneusement pliée et encore marquée du sceau de Zaibacher. Juste à côté se trouvait l'immense drapeau de Zaibacher, lui aussi soigneusement plié et enveloppé dans du papier de soie.**

**Je le caressa rêveusement et déplia la lettre.**

**Depuis toutes ces années, j'avais dû lire cette lettre des milliers de fois. Je la connaissait par cœur. C'était la dernière lettre que j'avait reçue de Folken, juste avant que la mort ne l'emporte avec elle. Je me souviendrais de ce jour toute ma vie…**

_-----Flash-Back_ ------

**Nous étions un dimanche matin, quelques semaines après que Folken m'eut déposée à Pallas. Je lui avait envoyée une lettre à Zaibacher pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, qui était que j'était à nouveau enceinte, trois mois après le premier et qu'il était également le père de ce nouvel enfant. Je dû attendre sa réponse des jours durant et enfin, le vaisseau postal arriva.**

**Je ne tenais plus en place et arracha presque la lettre des mains de mon père quand celui-ci revint à la maison avec, le soir.**

**Ayant délicatement fait sauté le sceau de cire noire, j'avais fébrilement dépliée la lettre et un sourire avait éclairé mon visage fatigué par des nausées à répétition.**

**- Que dit-il ? avait demandé ma mère, impatiente de savoir.**

**- Lis-nous sa réponse, avait rajouté mon père.**

**J'avait alors lue la lettre à haute voix et cela avait donné ce qui suit :**

**- _" Mon amour,_**

**_Cela fut une grande nouvelle de recevoir une lettre de ta part. Cela m'a remonté le moral qui avait dégringolé de plusieurs crans depuis qu'un grand nombre de mes soldats trouvent la mort…"_**

**J'eu alors craint pour Dilandau mais la suite de la lettre m'avait rassurée :**

**_"… Ne t'en fait, Dilandau et moi allons très bien, mise à part une blessure à la jambe pour Dilandau, résultat d'un combat mal engagé. Mais rien de grave. Ta lettre m'a agréablement surpris et son contenu m'a ému jusqu'au larmes. Je suis très heureux de te savoir de nouveau enceinte de moi et espère grandement pouvoir te retrouver dès la fin de la guerre…"_**

**Ma voix s'était alors cassée et j'avait tendue la lettre à Enna qui avait continué à ma place :**

**_"… Hélas, les choses se passent mal, ici à Zaibacher. L'Empereur devient fou, les villes brûlent les unes après les autres mais je me doit d'obéir. Pour l'instant, au moment même où j'écrit cette lettre, nous sommes au-dessus de la capitale de Darkwald que Dilandau et ses hommes finissent de mettre a sac. Je ne puis te dire quand je serais assez près de Pallas pour venir te voir._**

**_Je t'embrasse très fort et nous pensons tous deux très fort à toi, ma chérie._**

**_Folken et Dilandau. "_**

**- Voilà, avait dit ma sœur en repliant la lettre qu'elle me rendit. Apparemment, il va bien.**

**- Oui, avait-je répondu en serrant la lettre contre mon cœur. Je suis heureuse de savoir que lui et Dilandau se portent bien.**

**Quelques jours plus tard, j'avait appris que le Roi de Fanélia ainsi qu'une fille étrangement habillée étaient au palais depuis quelques jours, se promenant avec le Chevalier Céleste Allen Shézar et la Princesse Mirana, dans les rues de la ville. Le mariage de la Princesse Mirana avait déjà eut lieu et le palais avait été détruit en certains endroits, résultat d'une attaque surprise des Soldats de la Chance, soldats que je ne connaissait absolument pas.**

**Cette attaque m'avait bouleversée car les deux Guymelefs qui avaient attaquée la ville, deux Teirings, se trouvaient alors dans la Forteresse de Folken en même temps que moi et je ne pu croire que ce fut lui qui eut donné l'ordre d'attaquer à ces deux soldats-chats.**

**Quelques jours plus tard, une nouvelle avait traversé les couloirs du palais comme un coup de vent et m'était parvenue jusqu'aux oreilles. Un Zaibacher avait demandé asile à Pallas.**

**Espérant de tout mon cœur que c'était Folken, je m'étais précipitée à sa rencontre et l'avait reconnu depuis le bout du couloir.**

**Hélas, il n'était pas seul et j'attendit patiemment que les personnes qui l'entouraient, en outre le Roi de Fanélia, l'étrange fille, la Princesse Mirana et Allen Shézar, ne s'éloignent et le laisse seul.**

**Après plus d'une heure d'attente, ils se décidèrent enfin à s'en aller et Folken partit dans la direction opposée à la leur.**

**J'avait attendu encore un moment que le petit groupe fut hors de vue et m'était précipitée derrière Folken que j'avait saisit par le cou.**

**Son réflexe fut de saisir mes bras pour se dégager et il vit alors la bague en argent à mon annulaire.**

**Il s'était retourné et je lui avait sauté au cou en l'embrassant, folle de joie. Il m'avait serrée dans ses bras, laissant éclater sa joie de me revoir.**

**Puis nous nous étions rendus dans une pièce loin de toutes oreilles ou yeux indiscrets et nous n'avions nullement cessé de nous embrasser avec ardeur. Cela faisait six semaines qu'il était partit, autant dire une éternité pour moi.**

**- Tu m'a tellement manqué, m'avait-il dit en me serrant contre lui. Je ne pensais pas te revoir…**

**- Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué, et plus que vous ne le croyez, lui avait-je répondu en serrant mes bras autour de son cou.**

**- Oh Naya, avait-il murmuré en me caressant le creux des reins.**

**Des bouffées de chaleur m'avait alors prise par surprise et nous avions passé le reste de la nuit à nous faire des câlins, seuls dans l'intimité d'une chambre d'amis.**

**Lorsque j'avais ouvert les yeux, il faisait encore nuit et Folken dormait profondément, allongé à côté de moi, son bras de fer reposant mollement sur mon ventre.**

**Je m'était glissée contre lui et il avait tourné la tête en ouvrant les yeux.**

**- Mon amour, m'avait-t-il dit en souriant. Tu es vraiment unique. Tes baisers sont uniques…**

**- Chut, avais-je répondu en l'embrassant tendrement.**

**Il s'était alors glissé sur moi et nous avions fait l'amour une seconde fois, moins violemment que la première fois mais tout aussi passionnément.**

**Quand tout fut terminé, il était resté un instant allongé sur mon ventre et soudain, je l'avait prié de se retirer et de rouler sur le côté.**

**- Vous êtes trop lourd pour notre enfant, lui avais-je murmuré en caressant mon ventre.**

**- Je n'en revient pas, avait-il dit en posant sa main sur la mienne. Tu es enceinte une seconde fois et de moi qui plus est. En es-tu sure au moins ?**

**- Évidement, lui avait-je répondu en lui souriant.**

**Il m'avait alors rendu mon sourire puis s'était levé et s'était habillé.**

**- Où allez-vous ? avait-je demandé.**

**- Prendre l'air, m'avait-il répondu. Mais je reviens vite.**

**Il m'avait embrassée puis avait quittée la chambre et j'avais fermé les yeux, ne me doutant pas qu'il allait tomber sur l'étrange fille dans la cours du palais.**

**Les jours qui suivirent, je ne le vit que très peu car mon travail au palais me prenait les trois quarts de ma journée. La Forteresse de Biwan qui avait sombré dans la mer fut remontée et une machine en fut extraite sur ordre de Folken.**

**D'un tempérament jaloux, je détestais cette étrange fille dont le nom m'avait échappé et qui passait tant de temps avec Folken.**

**Et puis un soir, ce fut le drame…**

**Alors que cette fille se trouvait avec lui, dans son laboratoire, dans les sous-sols du palais, une colonne de lumière les emporta tous deux je ne sais où.**

**Me trouvant non loin de là, je m'était précipitée dans le laboratoire et n'avait trouvé alors qu'une poignée de plumes noires, gisant sur le sol, à côté de l'écharpe beige qui dissimulait le bras de fer de Folken.**

**Récupérant le tout, j'était aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre sans cesser de penser aux paroles que Folken m'avait dites quand il m'avait montrées ses ailes : « A chaque plume qui tombe, c'est une seconde de ma vie qui meurt avec elle. »**

**J'avait regardée la poignée de plumes que je tenais serrée dans ma main et les compta. Il y en avait quinze et je dit à voix basse :**

**- Je tiens dans ma main quinze secondes de ta vie, mon amour.**

**Je ne savais alors pas encore que c'était là, la dernière fois que je le voyais.**

**Les heures défilèrent, se transformant en jours. Et puis, un samedi matin, alors que la guerre avait officiellement prit fin, un Alseides bleu se posa brutalement sur la plage où je me trouvais, en compagnie d'Ebra et de mes amis.**

**Posant un genou de la machine à terre, son pilote en sauta et me dit tout en s'inclinant profondément :**

**- Mademoiselle Naya ?**

**- C'est moi, avait-je répondu en tendant mon fils à Ebra qui le prit.**

**- J'ai une lettre officielle à vous remettre, provenant du Général Adelphoss en personne, avait reprit le pilote en me tendant la lettre.**

**Craignant le pire, j'avait prit la lettre d'une main tremblante et avait remercié le pilote d'une voix blanche.**

**L'homme était remonté dans sa machine qui s'était envolée aussitôt.**

**- Qu'est-ce donc ? m'avait demandé Ebra en s'approchant.**

**- Je crains le pire, avais-je répondu en retournant la lettre.**

**- Les lettres de couleur noire apportent souvent de mauvaises nouvelles, m'avait prévenu mon amie d'enfance.**

**Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'avait ouvert le pli et lut la lettre.**

**J'avait alors portée ma main à ma bouche et était tombée à genoux sur le sable, les joues inondées de larmes.**

**Ebra s'était agenouillée à mes côtés et avait entouré mes épaules de son bras libre.**

**- Ils sont morts, avait-je hoqueté au milieu des larmes. Mon compagnon et mon fils sont morts à la guerre…**

**Mes amis ne s'étaient pas offusqués des termes que j'avait alors employés pour designer Folken et Dilandau car ils savaient la puissance de l'amour que je leur témoignait à tous deux.**

**Peu de temps après, une malle était arrivée chez nous et une lettre sur le dessus me renseignait sur son contenu.**

_---- Fin du Flash-Back_ ----

**Je n'avais alors jamais voulu ouvrir cette caisse et aujourd'hui, dix ans plus tard, cette fameuse caisse trônait au pied mon lit, scellée par le temps mais aussi par ma volonté.**

**Mon chagrin avait été tel pendant toutes ces années que ni les paroles pressantes de mes parents et de ma sœur ne furent assez fortes pour m'obliger à ouvrir cette caisse.**

**Mais aujourd'hui, le chagrin alors éprouvé s'était amoindrit et je décida d'ouvrir cette caisse en bois recouverte d'une draperie noire en signe de deuil, deuil que je n'avais pas quitté depuis tant d'années.**

**Posant la lettre de Folken sur le bureau, je m'assit sur mon lit et tira de mon corsage la clef qui permettait d'ouvrir la caisse.**

**D'une main tremblante, j'introduisit la clé en argent dans la serrure et entendit cliqueter le verrou. Puis le couvercle de la caisse s'ouvrit d'un coup et je me laissa glisser à genoux sur le sol. Un papier de soie recouvrait le contenu de la caisse et je le retira.**

**La surprise fut alors de taille…**

**Je plongea la main dans la caisse et en retira une poignée de plumes noires, douces comme de la soie : la caisse en était remplie jusqu'au bord.**

**Une lettre posée sur le dessus m'était adressée et je la prit en reposant les plumes dans la caisse.**

**Je l'ouvrit et découvrit l'écriture raffinée de Folken et l'écriture plus confuse de Dilandau.**

**La lettre disait les phrases suivantes :**

**_" Naya mon amour,_**

**_Si tu lit cette lettre c'est que Dilandau et moi ne sommes plus de ce monde. J'ai ordonné à un de mes hommes de ne te remettre cette caisse que si Dilandau et moi mourions à la guerre. Ce qui est sûrement le cas puisque tu est entrain de lire ces lignes…"_**

**Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur mes joues et allèrent s'écraser sur mon tablier.**

**_"…Peu importe le temps que tu mettra à te remettre de notre disparition mais je tenais à te léguer le peu de choses que mon fils et moi possédions…"_**

**Le mot "fils" me fit sourir puis je regarda alors dans la caisse et écarta les plumes.**

**_"… Tu trouvera dans cette caisse, quelques plumes de mes ailes afin que tu saches que je serais toujours là pour toi et nos enfants. Ces plumes sont les secondes de ma vie que j'ai passées auprès de toi. Comptes-les, elles sont toutes la…"_**

**Je sourit et tout en fouillant la fond de la caisse, je continua de lire la lettre à voix basse :**

**_"… Tu trouvera également dans cette caisse nos objets personnels à Dilandau et moi. Ce sont peu de choses mais cela t'aidera à garder intact notre souvenir…"_**

**Mes doigt heurtèrent alors quelque chose au fond de la caisse et je retira le petit sac des plumes.**

**Ventru comme une vessie, je regarda le sac en cuir de Dragon et posa délicatement la lettre sur mes genoux.**

**Renversant le sac, une boule rose atterrit dans ma main.**

**- Une Drag-Enérgiste, murmurais-je, la voix brouillée de larmes.**

**Je la remit dans son sac et reprit la lettre.**

**_"…La Drag-Enérgiste que tu trouveras est celle que j'ai récupérée quand j'ai enfin pu combattre et tuer un Dragon. Je n'ai jamais eut l'occasion de m'en servir alors je te la remet…"_**

**Posant doucement la fragile pierre sur le sol, je replongea encore ma main dans la caisse jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que les milliers de plumes noires.**

**Autour de moi s'étalaient plusieurs objets ayant appartenus soit à Folken, soit à Dilandau : ****Une longue cape noire et mauve, soigneusement pliée me rappela Folken et je la déplia lentement et m'en drapa, p****lusieurs habits dont les trois combinaisons de combat de Dilandau et les trois tuniques de Folken se trouvaient dans le lot.**

**Je fit de la place dans ma propre armoire et les rangea soigneusement, accrochant la cape sur un cintre en chêne que j'aimais particulièrement car il était gravé de Dragons.**

**Deux poignards ainsi que deux épées grossissaient encore le lot et je déposa les quatre armes à côté de ma propre épée, contre le mur, sous la fenêtre.**

**Reprenant la lettre, je termina les paroles de Folken à voix basse :**

**_"… Ma chère Naya, tu as été pour moi la femme la plus belle de toutes. Je t'ai aimée de tout mon cœur et continuerais de t'aimer bien au-delà de la mort. Je t'embrasse de tout mon cœur, Folken."_**

**Puis la lettre continuait mais cette fois-ci, c'était Dilandau qui avait écrit, de son écriture un peu désordonnée comparée à celle de Folken mais qui me faisait sourire :**

**_" Naya, vous qui avez rendu le sourire à Folken et qui m'avez fait comprendre que je n'était pas seul, je tiens à vous dire combien je suis reconnaissant de tout l'amour que vous m'avez porté durant les derniers jours où vous étiez encore à bord de la Forteresse…"_**

**Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, continuant de rougir les sillons déjà tracés pas les précédentes.**

**_"… Pour moi, vous comptez autant que Folken et je ne l'avait encore jamais prononcé de ma vie, mais vous êtes pour moi la mère que je n'ait jamais eut, tout comme Folken est le père que je n'ai jamais eut non plus…"_**

**Mes larmes redoublèrent mais j'essaya de les contenir afin de finir la lettre.**

**_"…Comme Folken le dit plus haut dans cette lettre, si vous lisez ces lignes, c'est que lui et moi nous sommes maintenant ensemble dans l'autre monde. Mais vivant ou mort, jamais je ne vous oublierais car vous avez été tellement gentille avec moi que je ne peux m'empêcher de verser une larme en écrivant ces mots qui viennent droit de mon cœur. Folken pose une main sur mon épaule et tente de me réconforter, mais les larmes ruissellent sur mes joues. Je ne peux plus écrire ce que je pense mais espère vous faire chaud au cœur en vous nommant « maman », titre qui vous va à ravir. Je vous embrasse très fort. Votre fils, Dilandau,. "_**

**Ces derniers mots sont ceux de trop. Je ne puis retenir mes larmes plus longtemps et m'effondre sur le lit, la tête dans les bras.**

**Je pleure pendant une bonne heure et se sont les appels de mes deux garçons qui m'obligent à me lever, à refermer la caisse à clef, à ranger les lettres dans le bureau et à descendre dans le salon.**

**- Maman ? me demande Ethaniel en me regardant descendre lentement l'escalier, m'essuyant les yeux avec un coin de mon tablier. Tu pleures ?**

**- Non, répondis-je en m'efforçant de sourire. Ne vous en faites pas, tout va bien mes chéris. Venez dans mes bras… mes enfants…**

**Je me baissa alors à leur hauteur et ils se jettent dans mes bras en riant.**

****

**FIN**

* * *

Et voilà... C'est finit. SNIF ! rien qu'en relisant pour corriger d'eventuelles fautes, j'en suis toute chamboulée. Mais je suis aussi peut-etre un peu trop emotive. Enfin...

Aller, je vous remercie tous, mes deux revieweuses (?) en premier ainsi que les lecteurs anonymes d'avoir lu jusque là et je vous dit à bientot pour une autre fic sur Escaflowne.

Si vous voulez, vous pouvez aller lire mes deux fics en cours sur Harry Potter : "Rapprochements" et "De surprises en Surprises"

Voilà ! KISU tout le monde et encore merci !

Phenix


End file.
